Taken (By An Old Friend)
by pinkwolf1620
Summary: With Team Arrow back to crossing off names on The List they are surprised that Felicity has a link to one of the names. This leads them on a chase to Felicity's home town to meet her mother and Felicity's old High School chum Sam Perry who remembers her fondly. Rating has changed to M. Chapter 11 has RAPE in it, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity was typing away on her computer, finding everything she could on their current Target: Steven Perry. It was thanks to Oliver that they had a name to start with, Oliver thought it was about time they got back to The List and flipped it open to a random page and pointed to a random name. Felicity couldn't help but feel like she knew that name from somewhere but shook it off when she began her search; she would find out eventually who he was and why he seemed familiar.

"Where are we with the search?" Oliver, along with Roy, Sara and Diggle, came bounding down the stairs. His mood told her that they had been successful in catching the bank robbers from earlier.

"Not a lot on this guy" Felicity continued typing without looking at them but smiled when Oliver came to her side "I can't help but feel like I know this name" she said in a slightly annoyed tone "it's been at the back of my mind since I started looking!"

"Do you know of any locations? Past or present?" Oliver asked

"Any criminal records?" Sara chimed in

"Nothing too recent. Says here a few years ago he was sent away to prison for drug trafficking but was released early on 'good behaviour'" Oliver smiled at Felicity's 'air quotes' as she continued "I'm looking for an address now but he isn't based in Starling City, he has his 'guys' working for him here but he tries to keep out of the Lime Light. Does a good job of it too since I can hardly find anything on him"

"Keep looking" Sara said confidently "if it's online, you can find it" the blonde assassin gave the IT Girl a warm smile

Oliver, Roy and Sara went off to change out of their costumes and returned in jeans and t-shits with Felicity still typing away "we could hunt down some of his men and see if they'll spill the beans?" she asked

"I don't really feel like suiting up again" Roy complained "the leather gets all hot and squeaky"

"It'll soften up, you just have to wear it a few more times" Oliver joked and grabbed a wooden staff used for sparring and threw it at the young archer while grabbing one for himself "let's see how you do with these" and they started a short sparring lesson.

Felicity didn't mind their sparring and hoped that Oliver would take it easy on Roy, after all he was only new at the whole 'Arsenal' thing. Felicity was listening to them spar so much that she almost didn't hear her phone ringing "hello?"

_Felicity, sweetheart!_

Felicity almost dropped the phone and had to compose herself "Mum?" she asked stupidly, Oliver gave her a questioning look while Felicity motioned for their sparring to continue "I…umm…I just got to the gym!" Oliver and Roy nearly laughed at her cover story "sorry, it's really loud in here"

_It's loud where I am too! I've been helping our neighbours rebuild a part of their house. I think I'll be deaf by tomorrow!_

"Did Mr. Ralph have a spark of inspiration again?" Felicity smiled at the memory of her old neighbour, he was the 'artsy' type and was constantly building things and rebuilding things to do with his house

_No, no he moved out ages ago. I'm helping the new neighbours knock Mr. Ralphs stuff down and make it look more normal. I think you would like these people Felicity! The son seems to know you!_

"Really? What's his name?"

_Does the name 'Sam Perry' ring any bells?_

Felicity felt herself start with a sharp intake of breath. Perry was a pretty common last name. Felicity held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she searched for Sam Perry and felt her insides go gooey at seeing his picture, he had hardly changed a bit "Yeah, yeah I remember him. We went to the same High School" Felicity went through his history and found nothing sinister and inwardly sighed in relief but then looked at his family tree and then wished she hadn't.

_Yeah! He and his father moved here a few weeks ago. Sam had to move back in after his engagement didn't work out; I heard from the grape vine that she was a little bitch anyway. The only place they liked was here, enough room for both of them._

"That's good for them, plenty of room where you are if I remember" Felicity nodded and scribbled down Sam Perry's new address and motioned for Sara to come and take a look

_You wouldn't have to remember too hard if I saw you more often, dear _Felicity's mother added sweetly, Felicity knew that she wasn't trying to sound snarky

"You know what? I think I have a free weekend coming up. What about I gather up some friends and fly to see you? It's been way to long"

Oliver couldn't help but lose focus as Felicity started making plans for going away and it worried him. Where was she going, how long was she going for and who was she going with? All of those questions were answered as soon as she got off the phone. Felicity had found Steven Perry with the help of her mother "I know his son" she explained "we went to High School together and…crossed paths a few times" she added awkwardly and looked away "he has moved in with his father after his fiancé cheated on him. I've got the address here but I don't think we'll be needing it"

Oliver waited for her to continue and saw that she looked slightly uncomfortable

"He is my mum's new neighbour. Together, Steven and Sam bought all the land next to my mums and have set up house there for a while. I have already made plans for all of us to 'visit' my mum for the weekend, it's the best cover I could come up with"

"All of us are going?" Roy asked

"It sure looks that way" Sara nodded and accepted the plan

"TEAM ARROW ROAD TRIP!" Roy roared happily and fist-pumped the air but then looked around at his team mates and none of them looked as excited as he did "sorry" he added with an embarrassed look on his face.

Felicity was more embarrassed than him but refused to show it. Team Arrow was going to meet her mum, everyone in her home town and even Sam Perry who Felicity could still feel her stomach freaking out over. She sighed and went back to her computers and began to book them all plane tickets "home sweet home" she mused to herself.

**A/N: Hey guys! To my loyal readers of my other stories WELCOME BACK! *hugs* it's good to see you again! And to new readers of this story it's great to meet you all! This idea has been in my head ever since I watched Taken and Flicker (that should give you some idea of the plot at least) I hope you enjoy and read and review! Suggestions and pointers are welcome as well as feedback!**

**HOW does Felicity know the bad guy? What is he up to now? Wait and see!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity looked down at the scenery below – lush green grasses and fields with a hint of a brownish colour with roads and trails lacing through them – they were nearly there. The air hostess signalled for the passengers to put on the seatbelts as they were cleared for landing, Felicity hated this part and grabbed hold of her arm rest for dear life.

Roy was in the seat behind her playfully nudged Sara "You okay Felicity?" he asked

"Yep, I'm fine!" Came Felicity's shaky reply

"It'll be over before you know it" Oliver's calm voice came from Felicity's left "then we'll be on the ground"

"…or in it" came Roy's smartarse comment followed by a thud and an "ow!"

"Shut it, Roy!" Sara sat forward and spoke confidently "don't listen to him, Felicity. We'll be fine"

Felicity could only nod her response as they hit the tarmac and came to a halt on the runway, she let out a comical exhale "we made it" and fist pumped the air as the air hostess welcomed them to their destination. 

* * *

><p>After they picked up their bags from baggage claim, they headed for the taxi bay and watched as Felicity took out a pair of keys from her purse and headed for the huge parking lot where she found a rented car waiting for them "all aboard!" she exclaimed as the truck opened, they all put their bags in and one by one they got into the car.<p>

Felicity drove them away from the airport, following her GPS as it gave her directions not that she needed it. After half an hour on the road, Roy let out a loud sigh "Not enjoying the scenery?" Felicity asked

"There is only so much of grass, hills and mountains I can take" he replied in a bored tone

"What about the number-plate game?" Diggle suggested helpfully

"I like that game, except there aren't any other cars on this road" Oliver pointed out as he looked over at Felicity in the driver's seat who was thinking, she then reached over to the glove box and brought out a number of files and papers and asked Oliver to pass them around

"All the information I could find on our guy. He's a trafficker in drugs mostly and has people working for him all over the world who send him 'merchandise' for to try and he sends some stuff back to him" Felicity explained

"Nice guy" Sara read over some information "you said he dealt with drugs mostly, what else is he into? Weapons?"

"Weapons, experimental medical type stuff and even some women and girls" Felicity added with a shudder "Hope we can find him and put him down before he has a chance at trafficking women"

"We will, Felicity" Oliver nodded and put his file on his lap

Felicity smiled and then addressed everyone "Okay guys, you're going to meet my mum on this mission. No embarrassing me, please! My mum will probably do that enough for all of you" she joked

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't embarrass you a little?" John asked with a big smile

"We'll be on our best behaviour" Sara nodded looking pointedly at Roy

"Yeah, you know, beating up guys who traffic drugs and women aside, we'll be good" Roy added with a comical thumbs up for Felicity who just rolled her eyes as they drove on. In the distance, a sign came into view, they passed through it and were then surrounded by paddocks of horses and ponies who were lazily grazing in the sun. After a few minutes a house and large stable came into view.

"Home sweet home" Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding "time to face the music"

* * *

><p>For Felicity, it seemed like the longest drive ever as they finally drove up to the house and parked out front, the front door opened and a blonde woman came bursting out to hug Felicity "my sweet baby girl!" she cried over and over<p>

"Hey Mum! I missed you too" Felicity hugged her mum happily and then took a step back to introduce everyone, first she pointed to Oliver and Diggle "this is Oliver and John, you heard about them from QC" and then Roy and Sara were introduced "this is Roy he works at Oliver's sister's club, Verdant, and this is Sara, we met one night at Verdant" Sara could see that Felicity was struggling and jumped in to help

"Yeah, she spilt a drink on me and one thing led to another and we just kinda became friends!" she added with a smile

Felicity mouthed a 'thank you' to Sara "should we all grab our bags and figure out where you guys are going to sleep?"

"I can show them" a new comer opened the door to the house and stepped out and Team Arrow took him in. He was tall, brown hair with a hint of gold through it, his eyes looked warm and friendly and were the shade of green that you could get lost in. He came forward and smiled at Felicity "Flick! It's been a long time!"

Felicity almost couldn't speak as her stomach knotted in on itself "Sam?" she asked stupidly "Oh my god!" she flung her arms around him in an excited hug "it's been way too long! I heard you bought the property next to ours"

"Yeah, bought and paid for. We're neighbours now!" Sam smiled down at Felicity "who're your friends?"

Felicity went through introducing everyone again, she noted Oliver's look that was a mix of concentration and something else she couldn't quite understand, like Oliver was mad that someone had touched his precious arrowheads he had just finished sharpening. Sam was polite and shook hands with them all before his phone rang and then his happy mood changed "I…umm…I have to go, guys. It's my dad, something to do with the new stove we put in, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow night!" he waved goodbye and trudged off to his own house.

Felicity's mum looked after him with a smile "He is such a nice boy"

"What's going on tomorrow night?" Felicity asked as her and the others gathered their bags together

"You remember, don't you Felicity? Our whole town gets together in that massive old barn up by Williams hold place? Dancing the night away? Food?" her mother asked "I remember a couple of years ago, Felicity came home with such huge blisters on her feet, she couldn't walk for three days!"

"I guess I must have…blocked those out" Felicity cringed and then tried to change the subject as they entered the house and started up the stairs "Sara and I can take my old room" she pointed down the hall for the boys "Oliver, John and Roy can take the other room" The boys accepted with a smile and a simple shrug and went to put their bags down.

Sara and Felicity retreated to Felicity's old room "Sam seems nice, shame he is working for his father and could be a possible target" Sara said sadly "although looks can be deceiving"

"Yeah, he is just as how I remember too! Although a lot taller and with more umm body that when we were 17" Felicity looked away "I hope he isn't working for his father so that we can get to know him without an ulterior motive" Felicity reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop "I'm going to see if there is anything local on our Target which may take a while because the internet here is really slow"

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned cool and bright over the house, Felicity go up at the crack of dawn and got dressed, snuck down stairs and went outside. Felicity loved mornings at home compared to Starling City, here you could relax and go at your own pace but Starling always seemed rushed in the morning. Felicity made her way to the large stable by the house and opened the door, smiling at the sight of all the horses poking their heads out of their stalls to look at her.<p>

Felicity picked one at random, a gentle palomino mare, and got her ready for a ride. They trotted out of the stable and when Felicity decided they were far enough away from the house, clicked her tongue and gently urged the mare into a canter. Felicity chose the trail that led away from the house and followed a little stream that grew wider and wider until they came to a large rock formation and waterfall which fed the river. Felicity dismounted and went to the edge of the water, sighing pleasantly as she took off her jacket and dipped her feet in. A snap of a twig interrupted her and she swung round to see who it was.

"Good morning, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Sam held up his hands "Didn't expect to see you up and abut this early"

"It's my mum's land, so why wouldn't I be here?" Felicity bit her lip in annoyance, her response shouldn't have sounded so defensive "what are you doing up so early?" she asked a little more nicely

"Just out and about, my dad isn't awake yet so I have some time alone which is a luxury these days" Sam smiled at Felicity admiring her beautiful hair "you and that horse could be twins, you have the same hair" he chuckled

"Yeah, guess we do" Felicity giggled "separated at birth, you know how it is" she shrugged, why did she always sound so stupid around boys? "Are you excited for tonight? I haven't been to one of the town dances in a while"

As they were talking, neither of them noticed the figure off to their left, hiding by the rocks, using his skills to remain unseen. Oliver had woken up before dawn and gone for a run, learning all the different trails around Felicity's house and when the sun had come up he had found his way to the waterfall, Felicity had rode along the stream on her horse and Oliver was about to reveal himself to her when Sam showed up.

They spoke about the dance and talked and laughed about High School, something in the way Sam moved when he was around her, the way his eyes always seemed to find their way to hers even when she was trying to look away embarrassed at something he said and how Sam's hands gently and effortlessly touched her arms in such a friendly gesture as they joked around. Felicity's laugh sounded like so beautiful to him, he hated that Sam was the one to bring it out in her.

Oliver quietly decided to leave them to do their catching up, they were old friends after all, but he hoped that Sam wouldn't become a Target for them because he didn't want to think about hurting Felicity like that.

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Pretty simple and I love how I introduced Sam, I like Sam and his crush on Felicity. There will be eventual Olicity so don't worry about that but I thought I would enjoy the Sam/Felicity thing I have going on for a bit. Oliver being jealous is super fun to write too!**

**Read and review, I love to hear what you all think! Also, this story will be VERY M rated in the future chapters if they are as dark as I am imagining them. I will warn you when I upload.**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity and Sara were getting ready for the dance: Sara was taking a quick shower while Felicity was putting on her dress. Felicity was wearing her ear piece so that they could all talk over the plan for the night. The entire town was going to be at this barn dance thing including Sam and his dad, Steven, and this could give them time to talk to him, gain information. Felicity was given the task of talking to Sam since she had history with him it would hardly be difficult to strike up a conversation.

Oliver was happy that she was mostly staying away from Steven, less chance of her getting hurt was his reasoning.

"Okay Felicity, you're up!" Sara came out of the bathroom in a towel and shut their bedroom door as Felicity slipped out to put on her makeup.

"Seriously girls? Can't we have a go at the bathroom? I am not peeing out the window!" came Roy's voice over the ear piece "hurry up!"

"I'll just be a second!" Felicity sighed into her microphone and shut off the sound and thought about the night ahead. They had their mission, nothing to heavy with violence, it was simply 'get information and get out again'…so why was Felicity feeling this way? She was excited to see her friends again after so long, and seeing Sam again always lifted her spirits but then Oliver was acting strange. Whenever they had mentioned talking to Steven, Oliver had stepped up and said he would take responsibility with Steven, one business man talking to another, and that there was no reason she should take to Steven at all.

Sara was given instructions to stay by Felicity and mingle with people Steven and Sam were close to and guard Felicity in case something happened. Felicity didn't know how to feel about that; how protective Oliver was being.

Felicity cleared her head as best she could and finished her makeup, Roy was glad when the bathroom was finally free and pushed passed her and slammed the door, Felicity giggled as she heard Roy's loud sigh of pleasure as he relieved himself. She didn't see Oliver standing in the bedroom doorway and accidently walked into him "Sorry"

"It's Okay, are you alright with tonight?" Oliver asked as he quickly took in her outfit, a dark blue dress styled with a lighter blue flower pattern, a thin blue ribbon around her middle made the dress hug her waist as it fell to her knees.

"Yeah…I think so: mingle with people close to Steven, slyly ask Sam about his possible involvement with his father's drug dealing and women trafficking and don't draw too much attention" Felicity finished off her list of things to do with an awkward giggle "seems simple enough"

"You won't need to go near Steven tonight, I'll take care of him, all you really need to do is have fun, you get the easy job" Oliver smiled at Felicity and thought to himself that he would much rather have fun with this new Felicity than be The Arrow in disguise tonight.

* * *

><p>The old barn loomed over them, it was two stories high and very long with little fairy lights everywhere; perfect for a dance. It seemed the whole town really was there as they all turned their heads as Felicity and her friends showed up and flocked to her in groups of three and four. They asked how she was, what she did in Starling City and blushed as they all marvelled at the fact that she had come back to their small town after being all in the hustle and bustle of the big city.<p>

Felicity was drinking it all in, shaking hands and hugging various people and vowing to catch up with them later in the night, they eventually made their way inside the barn and Felicity was soon flanked by four girls all around her age and were excitedly jumping up and down and clapping their hands. Oliver, John and Roy took their cue and went to mingle with people all the while keeping an eye out for Steven Perry. Sara was to stay by Felicity.

Felicity excitedly introduced Sara to her friends "this is Tara, Sophie and Leah, we grew up together in High school"  
>"Nice to meet you all, bet you guys have some interesting stories" Sara smiled and shook hands with them<br>"Nothing like you guys have!" Tara said "A huge city like Starling must have something happening every day! Especially with That green vigilante running around and saving people" Leah and Sophie looked pointedly at Felicity  
>"He's called The Arrow and he doesn't really save people all that much" Felicity tried to wave them off but they kept going<br>"Tell us how he saved you! We read all about it online!" Tara excitedly slapped Felicity on the arm as she begged  
>Sara just eyed Felicity sending her a look that said to be careful although Felicity wasn't an idiot, Sara listened carefully as she began to tell the story.<p>

"I was working late one night at QC, Oliver usually had me working late. The Applied Sciences Division was working on an antidote for Vertigo at the time, my friend John got hit with some disguised as a flu shot" Felicity had rehearsed this a million times in her head but now, with finally telling it, it felt strange but she had to keep going "I didn't know that The Count knew about the antidote and was in the QC building at the time. The Count came up to Mr Queen office, you want information go to the source, you know? I was there and he asked me where Mr Queen was. I said I didn't know when he attacked me" Sara knew how to fake emotions, The League had taught her to fake happiness, sadness, anger and every other emotion under the sun, Sara knew how to also know if someone was faking and right now, as Felicity was telling this story, she knew her emotions weren't faked.

"He grabbed me and tied me to a chair, he said that if Mr Queen didn't come soon he would…" Felicity paused as the fear she felt then was rising quickly "…anyway, The Count grabbed my phone and dialled Oliver's number, ordering him to come in and show him where the antidote was. He was too late in coming though. The Arrow came bursting in and tried to negotiate, but The Count wouldn't have it" Felicity saw that the girls, including Sara, were getting wrapped up in her story _just a little more to go and it'll be over _she told herself as she continued "The Count had a syringe at my neck and The Arrow shot him three times, The Count fell through the window"

"Wow" Sophie sighed in admiration "then what happened? You know, after he saved you?"

"It doesn't matter" Sam had appeared to Felicity's side and heard the story "as long as we still have our Felicity and now, our small town has an exciting story to tell" Sam's eyes shined bright as he looked at Felicity "time for a dance?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Felicity's friends all screamed with excitement and hit the dance floor

"Felicity?" Sam offered his hand to her in question and smiled when she took it and led her to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Steven Perry?" The man turned from the bar as his name was called and was shocked to see Oliver Queen walking up to him<p>

"Mr Queen?! I didn't expect to see you here" Steven shook his hand pleasantly

"I didn't expect to see a businessman such as yourself here either, I'm here visiting a friend. I have heard good things about your company" Oliver turned his body so Steven was forced to move to his right, with this simple movement Oliver was given full view of the dance floor and could keep one eye on Felicity even though Sara was there with her "Virlon Industries if I'm not mistaken?"

"Virlon is all mine, yes. I have been meaning to change the name but 'Perry Industries' doesn't really have the same ring to it, so I left it after I took over" Steve explained

"I have been interested for some time in maybe working with you on a few things" Oliver cut straight through the nice and formal and went right down to the mission "Queen Consolidated is always looking for new friends and –"

"No offence Mr Queen, but I have read all about Queen Consolidated and it's past…accidents and misunderstandings, forgive me but I will have to decline your offer" Steven took a sip from his drink and went to leave as Oliver took hold of his arm

"I think you should reconsider my offer" Oliver's tone was trying to be light and friendly but he was losing his patience with this man "we could do great things if you'll just –"

"Goodbye Mr Queen" Steve pulled himself free and left Oliver alone at the bar thinking that he could have handled that differently. Oliver's gaze went to the floor and found Sara dancing with Felicity's friends, he smiled as he saw his companion and friend letting lose a little but then his mood shifted when he saw Felicity in the arms of Sam Perry. He twirled her and brought her close to him again, it was clearly not a secret that Sam Perry was good on his feet by the way he made Felicity smile and laughing with such joy and abandon. Oliver turned to the bar and asked for a good strong drink.

* * *

><p>"How long are you home for?" Sam asked as he danced with Felicity "we have a lot to catch up on, I hope it's a while"<p>

"I think only the weekend!" Felicity giggled as Sam dipped her so low to the ground her hair brushed the floor "but if things change I might have to stay longer" Felicity's hands clasped him as Sam expertly brought her back up and crushed her body to his "I'll…umm…have to see how some things work out" Felicity mentally slapped herself, she knew that she was talking about the mission but new that Sam thought she was talking about something else that she wasn't really ready for and quickly changed the subject "your father is the CEO of Virlon Industries right?"

Sam looked confused but answered nicely anyway "Yeah, that's right. The new house we bought is perfect, it's like two houses in one so even if he is there we have our own places in the house"

"What does he do as the CEO? Stuff like Oliver I'll bet" Felicity really wasn't a sly as she could be and again mentally slapped herself

"What?" Sam couldn't hear her over the music and shouted for her to repeat herself, she did and then when that didn't work he gestured they leave the floor. Sara watched as Sam led Felicity away and out the door, they were old friends and the 'friend' part of her wanted to give them privacy to catch up but the 'assassin-on-a-mission' part of her knew she should do her job, she excused herself from the other girls and went to get a drink and placed herself by the door where she could see them outside and watched.

"It was super loud in there! Sorry I couldn't really hear you" Sam apologised

"Yeah, my ears are ringing" Felicity said a little too loudly and then laughed at herself "do you hear a high pitched beeping noise?"

Sam shook his head and smiled at her "You're just like I remember you except you wear your hair in a ponytail now, I remember you used to wear it down a lot more"

"Yeah, well the ponytail looks more professional" she shrugged

"You look beautiful either way" Sam complimented her and really meant it as she stared into her eyes "so if you're only here for a short time, do you think we're going to have time to catch up?"

"Yeah sure! We're spending time together right now, aren't we?" Felicity gestured between them "Now back to my original question: your dad is the CEO of his company? That's gotta be cool right? Must work well with the ladies" she winked stupidly and was happy that Sam laughed a little

"Being the bosses' son has its perks. I can go to any parties I want and can get in to most clubs for free"

"But that party-playboy life isn't for you?" Felicity asked when she saw Sam's body language

"Yeah, I'm not much of a playboy, my dad has me acting all straight and narrow and staying out of the Lime Light" Sam didn't really want to talk about this and tried in vain to change the subject "but your job sounds more interesting than mine! You work as Oliver's EA or something? You must know everything about QC"

"And what's your job? Do you work for your father?" Felicity wasn't going to let herself get off topic this time

"Yeah, sort of. It's pretty boring though you probably don't wanna hear about it, didn't you work for the Applied Science Division?" Sam knew what she was doing and was adamant that they talk about something else "I remember you with your computers, there was no other girl like you and the way you programmed the schools computer into putting that bully into the dumb class! Pure genius!"

"Thanks, it was nothing really, anyone could have done it" Felicity blushed

"But 'anyone' didn't, Felicity, _you did _and I have thought you were the smartest and funniest girl ever since that day" Sam came forward a little and gently took her hand in his at her side "it really sucked when you moved away"

"It sucked that I moved away to work for a snobbish billionaire in a field that I had no interest in?" Felicity joked and noticed Sam was closer than before "it sucked that I missed everyone and hardly got to come…home?" Felicity was feeling her stomach knot itself again and tried to change the subject "at least umm…at least you work close with the people you have known for a long time _and_ since your father is the CEO you must be used to being groomed to one day –"

"–Felicity!" Sam brought his hand up to her cheek, lightly intertwined his fingers at the nape of her neck and pulled her in a close as he could, searching her eyes then looked down at her lips before he claimed them. It was an eager kiss at first but then something in it changed, old emotions that had been pent up were suddenly pouring out like a racing river. Felicity kissed him back once but then felt Sam pull away "Please Felicity" he asked "don't ask or talk to anyone about my father" he cupped her cheek "I don't want to use our time together talking about something that hardly interests me"

Felicity nodded softly and apologised for bringing it up time and time again, Sam accepted her apology and led her back inside the barn for one last dance.

**A/N: What is this?! TWO UPLOADS IN TWO DAYS!? I honestly don't know where this came from but I had to write it down and upload ASAP for you all. Getting to know a little more about Sam and his crush in this one and Felicity was trying to do such a good job for Oliver, gaining intel but Sam didn't want to share…why is that? Is he working for her father? Is he kept in the dark and just doesn't like his father? Is he simply pretending not to know? THE POSSABILITIES! I love Sam character so much!**

**Can we talk about that kiss? Yes, it was only two kisses but…wow. I felt it as I was writing and I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry it wasn't with Oliver but HAVE FAITH! More coming soon!**

**Oh, I know that Steven Perry was only in this for a little bit but...I already hate him lol**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity found herself on her bed the next day, her laptop was on and showing various records and shipment dates involving Steven Perry. She had been at it for hours and still found hardly anything that linked back to Sam _maybe Sam isn't working for his father? _Felicity thought to herself with the hint of a grin on her face.

Felicity looked out her window now, the sun was high in the sky and she then remembered her promise to take Team Arrow out on a ride this afternoon "just a few minutes more and then I'll go down to the stable" she promised herself out loud and began typing up dates, times and names again for Oliver to look at that night.

* * *

><p>Sam was laying on his bed thinking about the dance, Felicity looked stunning as she danced with him. She was everything he remembered and more, he loved seeing her again and wanted to spend more time with her; if only she didn't have to go back to Starling so soon.<br>Felicity had 'things' to work out here and from the look in her eyes it was very important to her, Sam wanted to help her sort out whatever she had to do as quickly as possible so they could hang out again before she had to leave.

Sam grabbed his phone and sent her a quick text:

_I can help if you want. Tell me what you're here for and I'll use my powers as the CEO's son to my advantage and help in any way I can :) _

Sam wasn't expecting a reply and put his phone down when he heard his father roar angrily all the profanities he had ever heard of. Sam rushed out of his room and found his father in their shared section of the house standing over their computer and looking like he wanted to smash it to a million pieces.

"What's wrong dad?" Sam hesitantly came forward and look at the screen and rolled his eyes, lists and dates and times of various drugs and names of women were all over the screen, being selected one after the other by, it seemed, nothing at all "no more drugs?" he asked stupidly which resulted in Steven smacking him over the head

"NO!" Steven roared "this computer was meant to be safe, all the firewalls and anti-virus software you could think of! The best of the best hackers couldn't even break in and now look!" he looked like such a madman that Sam could only do as he was told

"Looks like…someone is using it?" he asked expecting another beating but it didn't come

"You were one of the people who tested out all the firewalls and everything, you are good with computers and even you couldn't get in, am I right?"

"Yes father!"

"Then HOW is someone else looking at our files? HOW!" Steven roared and pointed at the screen as bits of information were disappearing

"I…I…I don't know!" Sam scrambled forward and began typing. Sam had a history with computers, his university degree was in computer science but he hadn't made it to his masters but he still knew his way around them and was as good as any hacker he knew. Sam began to fight this knew hacker with everything he had; even though he seriously admired them for their skill. 

* * *

><p>Felicity was nearly done when she encountered a problem. Her phone buzzed signalling she had a new text message but she ignored it now, someone was piggybacking off her hack and fighting her. She tried to lose them in code, writing more and more code in which to cover her tracks but they kept coming and coming, they showed no signs of stopping. Soon they would find out who she was.<p>

Felicity started planting viruses now so she had a little more time to steal more information and get out before they knew it was her. A Trojan there, another here and come more code and still they kept coming for her. Felicity was getting nervous now and her fingers were starting to burn from all the fast typing; she had to lose them or she would be in big trouble.

* * *

><p>"They keep planting Trojans and stuff to slow me down. I knew it was a bad idea to get even a little involved in this shit with you father!" Sam snapped but regretted it straight after as his father's hand smacked him down on the computer desk<p>

"You were in from the beginning" Steven sneered "now work faster! Catch them! NOW!"

Sam beat down every Trojan and broke through all the code this mysterious hacker put before him, Sam decided that if this worked, if he beat them, he would find them later and buy them a drink for almost ruining his father's disgusting business. He didn't let his excitement show as he hunted for them now though, he had to play his part; the loyal son who didn't want his father to go to prison.

They were good. This hacker was very good. Sam wondered who it was as he broke through more and more code; they were starting to slow down now.

* * *

><p>Felicity was getting stressed and was nearly starting to panic. These people Steve had working for him were almost as good as her! Felicity could hear her mother calling for her "Darling! You said you would take your friends for a ride this afternoon!"<p>

"Yeah mum, I'll be down in a second!" Felicity called back frantically and went back to tryig to save her arse

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" her mother started coming up the stairs

Oh no! Felicity had to abort and quickly and these hackers were nearly on her tail "Coming mum! Just a minute!" Felicity couldn't hide the near hysteria in her voice as she did the only thing she could think of, it was sloppy and very un-hacker like but she had no choice. Felicity quickly spat out as many Trojans as she could, she could hear her bedroom door opening, and then slammed her computer shut, effectively shutting it down.

"Time for horses!" She was breathing heavily and tried to pass it off as excitement "let's go!" Sara, who was behind her mother, knew straight away that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"I got them! I got them!" Sam had finally zoned in on their attacker, they hastily abandoned ship and had tried to cut off the connection but Sam was quick and managed to find them and pin their computer before they disappeared off the screen.<p>

"Who? Who was it!" Steve looked at his son for the answer and didn't even care that he looked white as a sheet "who was looking at our stuff!" Steven sprang forward at the computer with his phone in his hand and with one look at the screen began dialling a number "don't worry…we found them"

Sam ran out the door before his father could grab him.

* * *

><p>Felicity was finally able to enjoy the ride, they had been riding for half an hour and her pulse had finally gone down to normal. Her horse could sense her mood and pranced about in order to cheer her rider up.<br>The others laughed as they began to go at a brisk canter. Felicity marvelled at Oliver in the saddle, he shifted his weight perfectly and moved with the horses' movements as if he were born on its back _is there anything he can't do? _Felicity asked herself as she watched him.

A voice in the distance called Felicity's name, she looked back towards the house and could see someone riding a horse towards them like they were possessed! Felicity moved her horse to face the oncoming rider and tried to make out what they were saying

"FELICITY!YOUHAVETOGONOW!RUN!" They cried but Felicity couldn't make out what they were saying

The group then heard a loud rumbling off to their left and didn't have time to react when six men on quad bikes came racing toward them, some with guns and the others with knives and nets. Felicity kicked her horse a little too roughly and urged them all to gallop and don't look back, Oliver tried to keep his horse behind Felicity's so he could keep her ahead of the danger. The men on bikes chased them, spooking the horses and trying to separate them, one in particular was intent on separating Oliver from Felicity.

Oliver threw down his reins and leaped from his horse and onto the man on the quad bike, they tumbled off the bike and onto the trail. Felicity didn't dare stop and when she looked forwards again she screamed as a man was waiting for her ahead of the trail, he threw a net over her horse who panicked and fell.  
>The man expertly pulled Felicity from the horse on the way down and sprang away before either of them could get hurt. Felicity struggled against him, she kicked him and punched him but he pinned her to the ground. Felicity tried to scream as her attacker placed a piece of material soaked with chloroform against her mouth forcing her to breathe it in and smell it all at once.<p>

Sam pulled his horse to a sharp halt, the horse reared up high at being so mistreated, Sam petted him but his mind wasn't on his horse right now. Sam watched as Felicity was carried away into a van, her friends all knocked out or beaten until they couldn't stand.

It was Felicity. She was the hacker.

"_No_!" Sam cried as he watched Felicity being thrown into the van and vanishing from sight "_**NO!**_"

**A/N: Oh…my…god! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM! TWO UPLOADS IN ONE DAY! I was on a serious roll here! I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I tried to make it seem like more time has passed, to me it seemed like minutes but in reality the hacking took more time (Felicity looked out the window and it was midday but then her mother said it was afternoon? Was that not clear?) I loved this chapter!**

**Read and review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There has been a rating change. From now on this will be rated M

Oliver had never hated himself more than he did now. After he beat down the guy on the quad bike following Felicity, she had still been captured and kidnapped. Roy, Sara and John were a little banged up but otherwise they were fine, they gathered the horses and raced back to Felicity's house. It was decided amongst them that they would consul Felicity's mother but then leave as soon as possible. They wouldn't be able to find Felicity without their equipment.

"Oh my god!" Felicity's mother fussed over them all when she saw them "let me get you an icepack for...everything"

"

Ms Smoak, please, there is something you need to know" Oliver took a deep breath and prepared himself "Felicity has been kidnapped" his heart broke when he saw her face go stark white and her eyes fill with tears "I'm so sorry" he embraced her warmly and vowed that he would do everything in his power to bring her back home safe.

Oliver wordlessly gave the order for the others to go and pack their bags, they needed to find Felicity and fast.

* * *

><p>Felicity felt groggy and slow when she finally came to. Her head throbbed a little and her mouth was dry. She felt as if she were laying down on something very hard like a metal table, after trying and failing to move herself she quickly found that her lower body was tied to the table. Felicity tried moving but a small voice to her left told her to stay still "Don't fight them when they come in, it'll be over quickly just don't fight them or you'll get hurt"<p>

Felicity turned her head to the side and saw a girl huddled against the wall, she wasn't much older than her. Now that her eyes were adjusted, Felicity could see lots of other girls and women surrounding them, they all looked terrified. A large door opened and nearly blinded them when the light from outside blazed in. Three men came in and smiled when they saw Felicity on the table "Hi Sweetheart" the fear and tension rose higher and higher until you could cut it with a knife.

The men cam forward, pushing the girls out of their way as they made their way to Felicity. She saw some of the other girls shielding some of the younger ones, covering their eyes and ears; they knew what was to come. Felicity tried to look brave as two men flanked her sides and held her firmly while the leader stayed by her legs. He grabbed her ankles and firmly placed them in stirrups that were manually attatched to the table. Felicity flinched as her bonds were tightened "This will go quicker if you don't move" the man smiled evilly and placed a rough hand on her thigh " although it is more fun if you're a screamer" Felicity never felt more vulnerable as he moved closer between her legs and stroked up and down her legs "Have you ever been to the Gynecologist?" He asked before he plunged two fingers into her.

The men holding Felicity's arm tightened their grip when Felicity threw back her head and screamed in pain as his fingers entered her. She started to plead and cry as she felt him grope her roughly going harder and harder until, finally, he pulled out his fingers and laughed when she went limp on the table exhausted and feeling broken and humiliated. Felicity was untied and unceremoniously carried over to a group of girls a little younger than her and dumped at their feet. Immediately, she was taken in by them and they covered her as best they could.

"Next!" They ignored Felicity's cries as they pulled another girl over to the table.

* * *

><p>"You!" Sam stormed into his fathers private office in Virlon Industries, ignoring security and punching one of them as they tried to hold him back "YOU MONSTER! Felicity is innocent!" He shouted<p>

"That young lady hacked into our computer and stole our work!"

"Your work not mine!" Sam pointed out

"We must protect the business! She can't let anyone else know! She will be made example of" Steven paced his office calmly "she is beautiful and will fetch quite a lot of money for us"

"Felicity is my friend! Please you can't do this!" Sam struggled to come up with an idea on how to save Felicity until one finally came to him "she trusts me, father. I can make sure she doesn't tell anyone anything - if you give her to me"

"What? You want her?"

"If you give her to me she is made exclusive to me and me alone. No one is to touch her without my consent. If you do this for me then I can watch her and make sure she stays in line. That is my offer"

Steven thought this over for a moment. Sam was very passionate and he had helped him with 'the family business' before, maybe having something to play with would mellow him out a little and make him more inclined to help. Steven agreed and watched as Sam didn't wait to hear anything else and bolted out of his office like a child.

Sam had done it. He hadn't quite saved Felicity but he had given her valuable time in which to help her. He had to use it wisely.

A/N: Another great chapter! That is more for you guys to decide if it's good or not but I enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys like it! Read and review!

I am not sure what went wrong with the front size. I will fix it when I can get back to my old comuter.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver flung the foundry door open so hard the resounding _BANG! _Could be heard from outside but right now he didn't care. He sat down in Felicity's chair, trying his best to ignore that her scent was everywhere – like flowers and summer time – and track her down as best he could. Sara, Roy and John were behind him offering suggestions and little tid bits of information but he shut them all down "Get me Felicity's laptop she used, maybe we can find the computer she hacked into and find an address. It'll give us a start"

Roy nodded and brought Felicity's laptop to the bench and started it up "there seems to be a bunch of viruses on here but right now, it isn't slowing down which is good"

Oliver came forward and peered at it, after typing on a few keys he brought up the computer hacking history and nearly flipped over the table when it came up blank "The ONE TIME it would be great if she didn't delete her history!" he growled

"Maybe her mum knows something? She said that Felicity and Sam were old High School friends" Sara knew that there was something between them when she saw their kiss the other night, she hadn't told Oliver yet and didn't know if she should "what if we question Sam? Or find some of Steven's men" Sara listed idea after idea but Oliver didn't like any of them "we have to find him somehow! What about…he traffics women right? Makes them work the streets, had warehouses that cater to all sorts of low-lives"

"They're all over the place, we can't search every single one!" Oliver didn't bother holding back his anger with Sara

"What if we find one, Okay? All the girls come from the same place when they are just starting…'work' what if we find one or a few and ask them where they first started?" Diggle asked

"This would all mean we would have to go back to Felicity's home town" Sara put forward "we can't impose on Felicity's mother anymore, we'll stay in a hotel for the time being" Sara brought out her phone and started booking plane tickets and a hotel for them to stay in "looks like we have a plan"

"Let's put it in motion" Oliver felt better knowing that they had at least something to go on

"Good thing we just got back then" Roy smiled "we're already packed!"

The rest of Team Arrow rolled their eyes at his trying to make a joke.

* * *

><p>Sam fiddled with his pen tapping it on the table, twirling it in his fingers and chewing on it even though he was meant to be listening to the meeting currently happening in his own office.<p>

Sam was head of Electronics and Science Department, not only did being the CEO's son help him gain the position but his background in computer sciences was (nearly) unparalleled and the company begged for him to be its head. Sam had taken the job willingly and was happy with it, he earned a sizeable pay check every month and was respected amongst his co-workers and those that worked beneath him. Sam was oblivious to his father's 'night job' until, every now and then, his father would ask him for favours: take this woman out to dinner, distract these guys by taking them sightseeing around our town for a couple of hours, a very important partner was bringing their daughter and some of her friends to town and they needed someone to show them around.

Sam didn't mind the last minute dinner plans, the sight-seeing with guys that were more interested in the whereabouts of his father than looking at 100 year old memorabilia, or seeing a partners daughter to her hotel safely and making sure she was taken care of, he liked helping his father. Soon though, he grew tired of them and began to refuse and get back to work. Steven pushed him to take the girls out, show them their city and town and in the end he was rewarded, the girls would sometimes throw themselves at him by the end of the night, or the next day he would have money on his desk from an anonymous sender.

Steven eventually talked to Sam about his other job, was happy that Sam was a somewhat willing participant but hardly answered his question about who the girls really were, where they came from and why they were blindingly allowing him to have them for as long as he wanted them. Sam didn't see himself as a womanizer, didn't want that kind of reputation, but soon it was clear that he had a date (or dates) every weekend. Sam worked out what his father was doing, his trafficking of women and drugs disgusted him, and he threatened to call the police and refused to work for him anymore. His defiance would be met with a beating and an order to keep his mouth shut or he would ruin his own son.

Now Felicity was involved in all of this!

"Sir? Mr Perry, are you listening?" Sam was snapped out of his thoughts and looked around at the long table where his partners were seated and staring at either him or the person up the front biving the current presentation "shall I go over the information again?"

_God no! _Sam thought to himself and put on a smile "No, no I understand our need for more updated software and understand your concern with how we'll get it" Sam desperately thought of something to try and get him out of this meeting "If you'll all excuse me, I have some personal errands that need my immediate attention. I think we're done for the day" and with that said he walked out of the meeting with his assistant following him

"Sir, did you want me to take care of your personal errand?" she asked him sweetly

"No but thank you Sophie, I'll take care of it myself" Sam left her with a nod and went to his car, got out his phone and looked up an address, a familiar house he had often stayed in but looking at it now made his stomach turn. Sam gulped down his anxiety and drove for his destination.

* * *

><p>Felicity was roughly shaken awake, her eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness but she could feel someone still shaking her frantically "Wake up! They're coming!" a girls voice whispered in her ear, Felicity quickly scrambled to her feet as the heavy doors opened, she shielded her eyes as the outside light came in<p>

"Line up bitches!" their captors barked as they watched the girls and young women running to get in line and pulling those who couldn't get up fast enough to their feet and shoving them to the others. Felicity got to her feet and looked back, the girl that woke her – she couldn't be more than fifteen – hadn't gotten to her feet fast enough and was hit in the face harshly

"Leave her alone!" Felicity pushed the man off her and stood protectively in front of the young girl

The man looked Felicity up and down, he was the one who 'tested' her when she first came to them, he raised his hand to her, Felicity closed her eyes and tried not to show fear as she waiting for his strike; but it never came. He was stopped when his partner grabbed his arm and pulled it back "This one has been bought already. We're to take her and get her ready"

_I've been bought? By Who? _Felicity knew she would be sold to any man who could afford her, the girls would tell stories of men who bought them and things they did ad had done to them. Felicity nearly felt sick as she was carted out and practically thrown into the back of a car. This was it, she was going to meet and get…raped by her first client. Tears welled up as they drove away from the warehouse.

A little while later they drove up to a fine looking house, it was beautiful really but Felicity couldn't concentrate as her insides bubbled and she fought the need to be sick "Get out" she was ordered as the door opened and instructions were being told to her.  
>Felicity was to go upstairs to the second door on the right, go to the bathroom and clean herself, she had time for a shower if she wanted, and wear what was provided for her and wait on the bed and take nothing or she would get beaten. Felicity could only nod as tears spilled down her face as she was escorted up the stairs.<p>

Once alone in the bathroom, Felicity couldn't bring herself to strip off her clothes and get in the shower as much as she wanted to. She splashed her face in the sink and squirted tooth paste in her mouth, not trusting the toothbrush they had given her, and washed it out with water. Felicity didn't care if she stank or if she was dirty – whoever had bought her would have to deal with it!  
>The bedroom door opened and Felicity could hear footsteps outside the door "Just give me another minute!" she called "I'm still…freshening up!"<p>

"Take all the time you need!" a man soft voice answered that made Felicity second guess opening the door, when she did she stepped out into the bedroom still grubby, still smelling like the warehouse and her face was stained with tears and dirt; she stopped in shock when she saw her client for the evening.

"S-S-Sam?" Felicity whispered "Wh-wh-wh-what a-a-are" she struggled to get words out as shock was quickly claiming her "I…don't…Sam?"

"Felicity!" Sam looked both worried and pleased at the same time "I'm so glad I could save you" he came forward to embrace her but Felicity regained her composure and pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, it wasn't the most powerful thing but it was all her brain could come up with as she hit him again "Don't you dare touch me! EVER!" she roared as Sam over powered her, apologizing all the while pulling her to the bed and pinning her down. Felicity began to scream and kick him as hard as she could but Sam wouldn't let her go.

"Felicity! Felicity please stop fighting me! Please! I can explain!" Sam finally made her stop her attempted assault and stared intently into her eyes "I had to do this, I had to buy you…it was the only way I could save you!" he pleaded.

Felicity's body couldn't take the shock anymore, it was exhausted from sleeping on hard concrete for three nights and shock after shock had taken its toll until finally she couldn't take it anymore and feinted in his arms.

**A/N: Felicity and Sam meet again! How could buying Felicity save her? Wait and find out!**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver could see into Felicity's mother's living room from where he perched outside. He could see Felicity's mother sitting on her couch trying her best to eat but her plate went untouched now for several minutes before she pushed it away on the coffee table and brought her knees to her chest and gently started to cry. Oliver's heart broke for her.

_Remember Ollie _Sara's voice sounded from his ear piece _Quick and to the point, we don't need to tell her anything that might upset her_

"I will" Oliver went over the plan in his head: get in, consul Felicity's mother and ask for anything that might help them find Steven Perry. They had been to his house and hadn't found anything really useful.  
>Oliver broke in to the house via Felicity's bedroom window on the second floor and silently descended the stairs, he followed the sound of small sobs until he found the crying woman on the lounge "Donna Smoak" he said through the voice modulator<p>

She stopped crying and got up to face him "You're…The Arrow right?"

"I am, I'm here about your daughter"

"Felicity always spoke so highly of you, you inspired her to try and do good in Starling City" Donna wiped her eyes before smiling at him

Oliver felt the smile ghost his lips before he spoke again "She is very close to me, I always try to protect my partners. My sources tell me she has been kidnapped by Steven Perry. Do you know him?"

"Steven Perry is my neighbour! His son Sam was close to Felicity" Donna thought for a second "Steven is CEO of Virlon Industries, there are rumours that he is involved in some pretty heavy stuff though" She then told him of all the rumours, how Steven had been questioned by the police time and time again for his crimes but was always let go. She also told him about all his warehouses where all of his stock was held.

"He hasn't been questioned by me" The Arrow said dangerously "I promise I'll get your daughter back" he turned and left the house before informing Sara, Diggle and Roy of his new plan.

* * *

><p>Oliver, Roy and John each had their own mission. Back at the foundry, Sara had located three of Steven Perry's warehouses each within a 5 mile radius of his company and given each of them an address (all the warehouses were close together), they were to go in, pretend to be a client and find any girl who could give them information on Felicity.<p>

They were each now at their given warehouses, they could all talk to each other via their ear pieces and went over the plan one more time "There is no back up here guys, get in and out as quickly as possible unless you find a girl that knows something, buy her and take her out of there. Good luck" Oliver spoke into his before approaching the line of men going into the warehouse

"I feel dirty just _looking _at this place" John and Oliver heard Roy over the coms "this is no way to treat girls, just think: to get them all suggestible and willing to do whatever the guys want they get them addicted to drugs!"

"Roy stop! Think about Felicity! You won't need to be in there very long as long as you don't find anything" John reassured him

"Okay, it's my turn to go in now, wish me luck" Oliver and John heard Roy try to steady his breathing and heard him curse under his breath

Oliver ignored Roy as it was now his turn to go in, he squared his shoulders, paid the entry fee and went in. It was the smell that hit him first and nearly knocked him over – like sweat, unwashed bodies, sex and a hint of infection – Oliver hated these men for doing this to the girls.  
>All around him were makeshift rooms simply made of sheets strung up with ropes and numbers of each room, there were 20 in all. Some of these rooms had the sheets pulled back so you could see the girl was 'unoccupied' but some were shut and grunts and muffled moans were all you could hear. Oliver went to the first room, the girl lay on an air mattress staring at the ceiling, her arms were covered in small puncture wounds and she was drooling at the mouth; Oliver left her and went to the next one and the next one.<p>

None of these girls were in any condition to give him any information and the guard out front was eyeing him with annoyance because he had yet to pick a girl "I want to make sure I'm getting my money's worth!" Oliver spat at him

"You get what you pay for!" The guard snarled but Oliver kept looking between the rooms at all the girls until he came to the last one and stopped dead in his tracks.

A man was in with this girl, he was behind her and his pants were gone. He grunted on top of her and roughly fondled her breasts as the girl simply allowed him to do what he wanted in her drug-induced stupor. Oliver pulled the sheet back a little so he could get a better look at the girl and felt his insides go cold when a flash of blonde hair and a black cardigan caught his eye "John, Roy, I found her" he said quietly over the coms

"Be careful Ollie, quick and clean" Sara warned him

"Oh, I'll be quick" Oliver ripped back the sheet and pulled the man off of Felicity, he punched him again and again, his blood all over Oliver's hands and smearing on Felicity's back. With all the commotion, the guard came to see what was going on and was met with Oliver throwing the sheet over him and punching him a couple of times until he went down. Oliver gently grabbed Felicity "It's Okay, it's alright, it's Oliver" he said into her ear

"O-O-Oliver?"

"Shhh…don't try to talk, I'll get you out of here" Oliver promised and hoisted her up into his arms protectively and hurried out of the warehouse, other men saw what he was doing and weren't about to let Oliver get away with one of their girls, they sprang into action.  
>Oliver had no choice but to offer a hurried apology before dropping Felicity and fought them off. One by one they kept coming and Oliver kept beating them with punches, well aimed kicks and flips onto the ground.<p>

Roy and John had heard the fighting over the coms and raced over to help but when they got there all they found was Oliver holding Felicity and unconscious bodies with broken limbs. Oliver carried Felicity to his car, got in the back seat while John started up the engine and Roy got in the passenger seat. Oliver didn't want to look at Felicity and all that those men had done to her but at the same time he found himself staring at her arms and lightly touching the little puncture wounds where the needle laced with drugs went into her perfect skin.

Sara was there to meet them at the Foundry, the med table with medical supplies all set out and waiting for Felicity, Oliver lay her down gently and went to make up the special potion made him the Island Herbs. When he looked back at Felicity he noticed Roy, John and Sara giving each other confused and sorry looks before looking at Oliver "What are you guys looking at me for? Treat her NOW!" he bellowed coming forward with the potion and making her drink

"Ollie, look at Felicity" Sara said gently taking the cup from his hands

"Yeah man, take a look" John gave Oliver a careful look

"I know! I know what she looks like!" Oliver couldn't understand why they were all just standing there and not treating Felicity "She has been beaten, drugged up and raped, probably countless times since we lost her and right now she needs to be treated!"

"Damn it Oliver! LOOK AT HER! LOOK!" Roy grabbed Oliver face roughly and made him look at the broken blonde girl on the med table "_look at her Oliver_" he said again with more intensity

Oliver was boiling with rage, none of the team were looking after her when she needed them most! As second ticked by Oliver began to calm down, Roy still holding him and forcing him to look at his beloved IT Girl and partner but when he kept looking at her; he realised she changed. Felicity's facial features were all wrong, her nose was far too big, her jaw was too square and her hair was only touching her shoulders where Felicity's hair usually fell down her back in beautiful golden waves.

Tears welled up in Oliver's eyes when Roy finally let him go but they didn't fall. Oliver felt like a hole had been punched in his chest as he dropped to the ground in a heap, Sara embraced him in a tight hug while John and Roy stood over them "It…it's…not her" Oliver said quietly as it dawned on him "it's not Felicity" Oliver held Sara tightly has he started to shake, none of the team commenting as his tears fell and lightly soaked Sara's shoulder "Felicity…Felicity no! No! I found you! No!"

**A/N: I am so sorry! I feel like the biggest tease right now and I'm sorry! They didn't find Felicity like they thought; she is still in that private house with Sam. I thought I would give you guys a chapter focusing on Team Arrow rather than jumping back and forth all the time as that can get annoying after a while.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay guys, something needs to be said. I am a major Olicity fan and love reading and writing about them. I love reading all the nice things you all have to say about this story, it makes me so happy knowing that I am making someone happy somewhere in the world. I can take criticism, it helps me be a better writer if you're honest with what you like, don't like or give me suggestions on how to make something better for next time. What I cannot tolerate is people sending me personal messages on here demanding I give them what they want and that they deserve it by now, complaining that 'Olicity' in this story is taking too long.

This is my story, right now Olicity is on a slow-born but it will happen if you are patient and give it time. Isn't that the beauty of a slow-burn? That it builds and builds and then explodes into this beautiful romance that you knew was happening all along? Olicity will happen in this story. Please be patient and bear with me.

* * *

><p>Sam looked around the room checking through the bookcase, the dirty clothes basket, all the draws and the cupboards but came up empty and sighed in relief. If anything in his history with his father taught him it was to look for cameras in the room either taking pictures or video recordings. When Sam found out he was being filmed it sickened him, he had confronted his father in a near blind rage, he felt betrayed and horrified for the poor women who were involved. Steven calmed his son down and simply said that the footage was there to make sure 'the girls were being taken care of properly and to make sure he was keeping up his side of the bargain'<p>

Sam had refused to take part in to anymore, any girl he would send him would be sent away without a word, any 'clients' of his father would not be shown around and would be forced to wait for hours on end until Steven was ready to see them. Sam defiance was met with beating after beating until he finally submitted and agreed to work for his father in any way he saw fit but under one condition – any girl he would take 'home' would not be filmed or have pictures taken of her at all. Steven listened to his son and explained that he had a job to do, to make sure the girls were safe with everyone they come into contact with, he didn't enjoy watching his son but it had to be done and that he watched all the girls with many different men; not just him.

Sam argued that his word that they would be safe and happy with him should be enough and was disgusted with his father and vowed that if he ever found a camera in his room he would call the police, Steven got his men to beat him again "beat me all you want" Sam had spat blood on his father's shoes "kill me if you have to but you're going too far with this!" Steven grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head up to meet his eyes and said that he would take this as far as it needed to go so that his business wouldn't go under.

A small moan snapped Sam back to the present and made him look sorrowfully towards the bed, he hurried over and covered Felicity's mouth before she could cry for help "Please Felicity, please you must listen to me" he soothed and took away his hand after she nodded that she wouldn't call for help "I had to buy you because it was the only way to keep you safe"

Felicity was shaking uncontrollably and feeling very vulnerable and scared "Save me?" she cried "How is this saving me?! You work for your father! You help him kidnap and prostitute women!" Felicity felt her voice rise in anger and fear "you traffic drugs and women all around the world, how does that make me safe with you?"

"I had to buy you so that you would be exclusive to me" Sam explained calmly "As long as I…own you…no other man will touch you, I thought you would appreciate it rather than be whored out by my father"

Felicity thought this through and actually did feel better about it, rather be bought by a friend than hundreds of men, but Felicity still felt scared "So…we're meant to umm…so you're going to…"

"No! No, Felicity no we won't have to" Sam assured her quickly "One thing I pride myself on is that I have never taken a woman against her will, she is always willing to go to bed with me" Sam smiled stupidly not knowing exactly what to do or say to make her feel better

"Well, at least you have morals" Felicity's comment came out more snarky then she meant it and inwardly hit herself "I'm sorry, I know you're only trying to protect me. So what happens now?"

Sam had thought about this while Felicity had been passed out, he had yet to find a camera of any kind but that didn't mean that there wasn't any microphones recording them every second they were in this room. Sam knew what he had to do and had come up with a plan to fool both the camera and microphones, he just hoped that Felicity would be Okay with it and wondered just how much convincing she would need.

Sam explained his idea and plan to Felicity as she sat there listening with a blank expression "Just because I can't find the cameras or microphones doesn't mean there aren't any in here. This should work as long as we're careful. To fool my father, and whoever else might be watching, we'll have to umm…have dry sex" before Felicity could freak out he went on "it'll be Okay, we won't actually be having traditional sex. Clothes will come off but underwear will stay on, it'll look like the real thing as long as we keep the sheet at least half way over us"

"I don't know if I'm 100% comfortable with this, Sam. I feel like I barely know you right now and I can't even think about even pretending to…do that with you"

"I don't blame you for feeling this way and I understand if seeing me like this scares you but all that I'm doing right now is to keep you safe until we can find out a way to get you away from here. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you as long as you're with me" Sam vowed and even thought about putting a comforting hand on her shoulder but decided against it "maybe, just maybe we could use the time we have now to sort of get to know each other again? If we're going to be, in a way, intimate wih each other I would like to know a little bit more about you" he smiled trying to lighten the mood.

In the hours that passed Felicity and Sam talked, simply sat on the bed and talked together about everything going on in their lives (Felicity obviously leaving out one very important part of hers) and felt themselves growing comfortable with each other again.

* * *

><p>Felicity stood in the bathroom properly cleaning herself this time. She showered away the dirt and grit from the past couple of days and washed her hair and body with the soap provided in the shower. As she brushed her hair, it dawned on her what she was actually getting ready to do, she gulped down her anxiety, took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom. Sam had been patiently waiting for her and when she had come out of the bathroom he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach.<p>

Sam stood up and gently took her hands in his and whispered in her ear "This is just as hard for me as it is for you...no pun intended" he couldn't help but chuckle against her neck as he kissed it

"I doubt it" Felicity let out a shaky breath as Sam's lips made contact with her skin

"If it helps" Sam kissed up and down her neck "maybe think of something else or someone else you love, I won't be offended or anything"

Felicity nodded as her eyes closed involuntarily as her mouth dropped open slightly, she almost couldn't believe the butterflies in her stomach were from a simple kiss. Felicity took Sam's advice and tried to think of something else, her computers at home, mundane tasks she would normally do for Oliver in the office during the days they spent together and then it hit her so hard that she gasped slightly as Sam's lips trailed from up her shoulder to her lips: Oliver. Felicity slowly started to think of Oliver as Sam kissed her lips softly once, twice, three times and even found herself kissing him back as thoughts of Oliver swam in her head.

Sam led her slowly over to the bed and sat her down "are you feeling alright? We can stop if you feel uncomfortable" Sam said between kisses

"I think I'm Okay, yeah" Felicity almost couldn't answer as she imagined Oliver's hands in place of Sam's as he gently held her; feeling every inch of her back and sides causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Sam/Oliver expertly unbuttoned Felicity's shirt and slowly pulled it down her arms and started kissing down the hollow of her throat until he met her breasts "Oh!" Came Felicity's pleasure moan as Sam/Oliver lightly kissed each one before tossing her shirt aside.

Sam/Oliver gently picked her up and lay her down on the bed, he started taking off his own shirt and throwing it away before slowly crawling on top of her "Are you still Okay?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her neck again

"Y-y-yes" Felicity nodded quickly

"Okay" Sam/Oliver ran a hand over her stomach as he lifted himself off of her just an inch "I'm going to take things up a notch, just tell me if you're not Okay and we can stop" Felicity admired how caring and gentlemenly Sam/Oliver was being and nearly lost herself when she felt him place hot kisses on her bra and down her sternum to her stomach.

Sam/Oliver ran his fingers along her sides as he kissed every inch of her stomach and little by little made his way down further. Felicity gasped as Sam/Oliver unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down before doing the same himself, Felicity couldn't help feeling a little uneasy and felt her face flush as she looked down. Sam/Oliver reassured her again that nothing else would come off as he pulled the sheet up to cover them "It'll be alright" he promised as he lightly began to thrust his pelvis into hers.

Felicity instinctively grabbed Sam/Oliver by the arms and tried to curl her body in on itself but with some soft words from Sam/Oliver she felt her body shiver once and then little by little she started to relax. They stayed still for a few seconds, getting used to each other before Sam/Oliver started to thrust again, slowly at first, his lips finding hers as he moaned softly and felt her arch her back against him. Sam/Oliver increased his speed as he felt Felicity dig her fingernails into his back, he thrusted harder and faster as Felicity moaned and ran one hand through his hair while the other traced circles on his lower back; she was beginning to lose herself.

Felicity moaned louder as that telltale pins and needles feeling started at her toes, she thrusted harder and almost cried out when she felt Sam's/Oliver's hard erection push against her underwear. Felicity let out a cry of pleasure as she felt her orgasm brewing "Oh! God, don't stop!"

"Felicity" Sam/Oliver could hardly reply as his lips kissed along her neck again "God!" He growled as he thrusted harder and harder feeling her fingers desperately cling to him as her release came nearer and nearer.

A few more thrusts had Felicity uncontrollably bucking her hips against him and moaned into his neck begging him not to stop until "Na...UGH!" Felicity cried out as her orgasm washed over her like a warm blanket. Sam thrusted all through her orgasm before slowing down and finally stopping and falling beside her listening to her panting deliciously. They lay beside each other then, not touching or talking but both knowing that they had changed for the other, they saw each other differently now and there was no going back.

Sam allowed Felicity to sleep while he thought over what to do next, how he would safely get her out of here and back home. Sam wanted to also ruin his father in the process and only one person came to mind who could help him achieve that: The Arrow.

A/N: How will Sam go about contacting The Arrow? I hope you guys liked this even if it wasn't really Oliver and Felicity was just imaging him. OLICITY SLOW BURN! Read and review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

The girl stirred as she woke up, her head felt like a huge bag of wet sand and her skin felt slimy as gross. When she tried to sit up she found that she was on a metal table connected to thin plastic tubes that came from a clear IV bag to her left _more drugs _she thought alarmed and tried to rip the tubes out of her skin when a gloved hand reached out to stop her

"Don't do that. This is filtering the drugs out of your system" a man's voice, changed no doubt to sound deeper, spoke to her as if he were trying not to scare a small animal

The girl sat up anyway and looked around: two men in leather, one green and the other red, and a woman dressed in a black corset and leather pants stood there staring at her, the girl tried to swallow her fear as she opened her mouth "You know you would make a hell of a lot of money at parties as an Arrow impersonator" she said to the one in green and the guy in red looked down momentarily to hide his huge grin

"I _am _The Arrow" The Arrow ignored Arsenal's smile and went on "we rescued you from Steven Perry" he explained "I need you to tell me everything you know about what happened to you, where you were, who took you and how long you think you were with them"

"Wow" the girl looked to The Arrow, to Arsenal and then to who could only be The Canary and couldn't believe it "so…you all bought me?" she raised her eyebrows "umm Okay then, first time for everything! Who's first?"

"We didn't buy you!" Arsenal said quickly in an alarmed tone "all we want is information!"

"Good, because without the drugs in me I will actually fight back" the girl smirked confidently "well, my name is Rebecca Mils, I was taken outside my work about two weeks ago and dropped off at a warehouse, probably where you found me" The Arrow looked happy that she was so eager to give him information "before we were…sold…we had to go through 'testing'" Rebecca then looked away as the painful memories came back to her now sober mind "…I remember pain"

The Arrow handed her a black cardigan he had been holding and asked "This cardigan, do you know who gave it to you? Which girl?"

Rebecca eyed it suspiciously before it came back to her like a smack to the face "Yes! She was new! She came to us a few days ago I think. Her name was Felicity, she used to tell us stories at night about The Arrow probably to keep the little ones calm. When one I said I was cold and, she gave me this without a second thought to herself"

_So like Felicity _The Arrow felt a strong surge of pride and love swell in his chest but he didn't dare let it show on his face, Arsenal noticed a sparkle in his eyes though "Do you know where she was taken, by who?"

"Felicity was a favourite among the guys who guarded us. Her 'testing' took a lot longer and looked more painful than mine but they only laughed at her screams. Then one day she had news that a man had bought her, I don't think they said his name but she looked more than scared" Rebecca didn't fight the tears "I wish I had tried to save her, to offer myself up instead of her but the man who bought her only wanted her, he was very specific"

The Arrow asked again if she knew who had taken Felicity but Rebecca only apologized again and said that she didn't know who had bought her. Rebecca noticed The Arrow pointing to a hidden room "There is a shower in there along with a change of clothes if you wish to clean yourself, then you're free to go"

Rebecca nodded her thanks and rushed off to the shower, when they heard the water running Team Arrow turned off their voice modulators and talked amongst themselves "This is so messed up, did you guys see how scared she was?" Roy asked

"Yeah, she actually thought we all bought her" Sara agreed "I can't imagine what she and Felicity had to go through, and this 'test' they go through sounds so wrong"

"I saw we go back to where I found Rebecca and ask them who bought Felicity and where she is" Oliver felt like racing there right now and tearing that warehouse apart but Sara steadied him

"Ollie, with what you did simply getting Rebecca out of there the warehouse will be even more guarded than it was before. We need to wait and watch for an opening then we strike" Sara said gently but noted Oliver's growing bad mood mixed with over protectiveness

"Well then we better get watching and get Felicity back!" Oliver growled "Who knows what kind of hell she is in right now? The scum who bought her could be –" Oliver cut himself off as images of Felicity came to him: she was tied up and forced to submit as a slimy hairy guy pounded into her, in another her clothes were ripped from her body as rough hands stroked her centre and tears streaked down her face. Oliver tried to calm himself but it was very difficult, he would wait and watch for the perfect time to strike. Oliver _would _save his Felicity no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>Sam greeted Felicity with a small smile "Uhhh…morning I guess?" he couldn't help but feel awkward<p>

"Yeah" Felicity smiled awkwardly back "morning" she sat up in bed using the sheet to cover herself with "look umm about last night I just –"

"Felicity" Sam gently petted her on the knee "we don't need to talk about it right now, it's Okay. I'll go make us some breakfast while you go have a shower if you want" he kissed her on the cheek and watched as she wrapped the sheet around herself and headed to the bathroom.

Sam put on an old pair of tracksuit pants and went downstairs to the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs and toast, he smiled because it was one of the only things he could make. As he sprinkled in some herbs over the eggs before tossing them he nearly dropped the pan as two sets of footsteps entered the kitchen "What do you guys want?" he asked none too politely

"The boss wants to know how your new purchase is working out" one of Steven's goons smiled evilly "Maybe you would wanna pass her around?"

Sam plonked the pan back down on the stove and turned to face them "No, I don't. Felicity is mine until I say otherwise. Considering 'The Boss' is my father I would help that you would respect that" His eyes grew wide when Felicity walked into the kitchen

"Wow! That smells so good!" She smiled at the heavenly scent and then caught sight of the men "uhh hello?"

Sam could see them eyeing her off and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively "Is there anything else you want?" he asked the men as his fingers discreetly took a fist full of her shirt

"No, I think that's it" the men excused themselves after looking Felicity up and down again "we have all that we need" and with that they walked out

"Who were they? What was that about?" Felicity asked worriedly

"Do you know anyone who could help you get out of here? I can only do so much but to get you out of here _and _ruin my father is too much for me, I read that The Arrow saved you" Sam looked at her squarely in the eyes "do you think he'll save you again if we get a message out to him?"

Felicity didn't know how they would let Oliver know where she was, her genius brain set to work on a plan while they ate breakfast in silence. Sam vowed to protect Felicity from anything and to contact The Arrow in any way he could.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, Team Arrow rode their bikes to the same warehouse where they got Rebecca and had come to know how many men were guarding it, when they changed shifts and all the blind spots on the building.<p>

Sara, Diggle and Roy took down the outside guards while Oliver sprang into action and went after the guards on the inside. A few well aimed arrows, kicks and punches and some quick questions and answers later the Team had found the warehouses' 'Head Office' and stormed through the door. There were large computer screens on a desk, not unlike the ones Felicity used, showing video footage but Oliver ignored it as he aimed an arrow at the men who were cowering on the floor "Where is Felicity!?" he shouted

"Who?" one of them asked in a scared voice

"Felicity Smoak, blonde girl and glasses you sold her to someone and I want you to tell me who _**NOW!**_" Oliver shot an arrow through his leg and watched as he screamed in pain "Who bought her?!"

Before they could answer Sara alerted Oliver to the computer screens "Arrow, look!" The Arrow turned to the screen and nearly dropped his bow at the sight, Arsenal averted his gaze immediately while The Canary studied her partners face with concern.

On the screen was a recording that chilled The Arrow's blood and yet filled him with such rage it was all he could do not to kill the two men, it was a recording of video footage, there was a bed that looked large and comfortable. The Arrow tried to ignore it but he felt his heart rip when he recognized the man kissing and touching the small woman he held close before laying her down gently and kissing her passionately. The Arrow tried to ignore the hesitant moans from the woman but one concentrated look at the screen undid him, he notched an arrow and sent it flying at the screen; completely shattering it.

"T-T-That's The Boss's son, Sam Perry. He was the one who bought her!" the men were still cowering but Oliver didn't even have the energy to give them what they deserved

"Let's go" Oliver didn't even look to see if Roy, Diggle or Sara were following him, he just had to get out of there.

**A/N: Now Oliver knows who bought Felicity! Things are gonna get awk-ward! But I'm so excited for the next few chapters! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Steven looked over the footage on the screen carefully. He didn't always watch what was going on with the girls, he had his other men do that for him, but he would occasionally watch some for fun. This time however, two of his men had alerted him to his son and Felicity. Steven remembered that particular pretty blonde, she would have fetched him a higher price if his son hadn't gotten in the way and bought her first.

The screen showed Sam kissing Felicity passionately as if they were lovers before he gently started to rid her of her clothes before his joined them on the floor. Sam kissed Felicity deeply as they went under the sheet and Sam moved on top of her; it was here that Steven was told to pause, rewind and playback.

Steven played back the footage but saw nothing alarming and after playing it again he still saw nothing that should have alarmed him until, for a third time, he really paid attention: Sam kissing Felicity, clothes coming off and them getting under the covers, then Sam throwing his underwear to the floor and beginning to thrust into her. Something in the last few seconds of footage made Steven pause and play it back again and again; something wasn't quite right.  
>It was the way the sheet covered half of them, Felicity looked a little too relaxed as she moaned beneath Sam as he began to increase his speed, his hands carefully holding and touching her or holding himself up. Steven peered closely at the screen, the light from the lamp bathed them in warm light and casted shadows on them, Steven focused on the sheet and saw what made him pause the footage. Steven could see something through the sheets, Sam still had his underwear on and was using it as a barrier between himself and Felicity!<p>

This changed things. Sam and bought Felicity and Steven agreed that he could have her all to himself, as long as she was 'being used' to her proper potential, many of Steven's men weren't happy with this arrangement, after hearing how her 'testing' went, Steven couldn't blame them. He wouldn't mind having her for a few hours himself.

Now that he knew that his son wasn't keeping up his end of the bargain – he could take Felicity back and let his men sample her. He smiled as he played the footage back, leaning back in his chair and unfastening his belt and clenching his growing erection firmly and closing his eyes and listening to Felicity moan and then scream out in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her.

Yes, Steven could see himself having fun with this little blonde vixen and began to make plans for her.

* * *

><p>Sam and Felicity were seated on the couch with a laptop on Felicity's lap, they were currently trying to find The Arrow and where he had been in the last couple of days. Felicity played dumb the whole time to hide the fact she knew where The Arrow was "Does he use a phone or something? If he did we could ping it and use the GPS tracker to find him" Sam was trying to be helpful "He saved you once, did he give you any information on how to contact him again if you needed him?"<p>

"Just because he saved me doesn't mean I have his calling card, but I'm pretty sure he uses a phone to talk to…other people while he is out on patrol" Felicity searched for current sightings of The Arrow on all the Forums but came up empty until the TV in the background caught her attention "turn It up?" she asked as Sam turned it up and watched it too.

On the screen was a reporter talking about a robbery in process "LANCE!" Felicity exclaimed with such shock and passion that Sam nearly jumped from his skin and stared at her in confusion "why didn't I think of him before?!"

"Who's 'Lance'?" Sam asked as Felicity furiously began typing

"Someone who can help us get in contact with The Arrow! Don't ask questions" Felicity zoned in on Officer Lance and pinged his phone, searched through its contents and grabbed her phone and began to dial, ignoring Sam's looks of confusion and mild annoyance "Officer Lance?!"

_Felicity? _Lance replied

"Please, I don't have a lot of time. I've been taken!"

_What? Does our mutual friend know?_

"Yes, give him this address, I'm sending it to you now, give it to him and tell him to hurry!" Felicity hung up the phone and sent Officer Lance her current location "Officer Lance is kind of an informant for The Arrow, he'll tell The Arrow where I am and you can meet him face to face and discuss your plan" Felicity smiled at Sam warmly

"You're amazing Felicity!" Sam smiled back, his eyes taking a quick glance at her lips "then again, you always were" Sam knew there were no cameras in the lounge room so they weren't being watched so there was no need to play their parts but Sam didn't care about any of that. He only cared about the amazing woman in front of him who ignited something within him that he had long ago forgot about. Sam took another look at her lips quickly before he kissed her. It was a light kiss, nothing raw or passionate about it but it seemed to say 'I appreciate you' and 'I'd do anything for you' it was a promise.

_**BANG! **_

Sam and Felicity jumped apart as the door was kicked in a three men stormed into the house, they caught sight of Sam and Felicity quickly and surrounded them. Two of the men grabbed Felicity while the other took hold of Sam and pushed him to the floor "SAM!" Felicity cried as she fought her attackers "LET ME GO! SAM HELP!"

"FELICITY!" Sam tried to break free and was met with a swift kick in the stomach that winded him "No!...Fel-Felicity!" The last thing he saw was Felicity shouting his name, for him to help her until everything went black.

* * *

><p>To say that Oliver was furious was an understatement. Since coming back he had hardly said a word but they all knew what was on his mind; Sam making love to Felicity.<br>Team Arrow had given their leader space as soon as they came home, Sara and Roy went on patrol while John went home to Lyla; Oliver silently thanked them when they all left.  
>Now that Oliver was alone with his thoughts, he wanted nothing more than to have them here and spar with Roy or Sara or listen to John tell him how big his daughter was getting. Felicity consumed him, her voice pounded in his ears so loud he felt as if he were going deaf.<p>

Oliver felt the surge of rage getting stronger when he remembered Sam Perry kissing Felicity on the screen, he held her as if she were made of tissue paper as he moved on top of her. Oliver shook his head, he didn't need to think of this right now and tried to think of something else, Sam was still on his mind but then something happened; Felicity became clearer and louder. Oliver took a deep breath as he thought of Felicity on the screen, moaning with pleasure and bucking her hips.  
>Oliver could feel himself growing hard as she consumed him again, he could almost <em>feel <em>her as he went to his bed and lay down and stated to unzip his leather Arrow pants, snaking a hand down his torso.  
>Oliver grasped himself and sighed as he thought of Felicity moaning his name and kissing him, his hand began to pump up and down, increasing his speed as he thought of Felicity with her legs spread over him and he inside her.<p>

Oliver groaned and pumped faster as he felt his release getting closer and closer, he thought of sending Felicity over the edge and into the bliss of an orgasm, it was enough to finish him and he sighed and bucked his hips as his own orgasm poured out of him. Oliver lay blissfully on his bed and simply allowed himself to enjoy the aftermath of his orgasm.

The sound of his phone ringing rudely interrupted him, Oliver nearly threw his phone away when he saw who it was "What?!" he growled

_Heard your girl has been taken _Officer Lance could hear that he had interrupted The Arrow when he was doing something important but it was about Felicity, his girl, he knew The Arrow would listen to him

"Yes Officer Lance, I know" Oliver spat back "Do you have information for me?"

_Better. I have an address _

Oliver sat up quickly, his orgasm forgotten "Tell me" he ordered. Now he had an address, he could go to Sam and teach him a lesson: no one touches Felicity and gets away with it. Oliver wrote down the address and hung up, he called the rest of Team Arrow and made them come back to the Foundry. They had an address and now Oliver would get Felicity back no matter what it took.

**A/N: Felicity has been taken from Sam! To be sold to other men, one at a time or to a whole group? Will Sam try to save her to contact The Arrow first? With Oliver save her before it's too late?!**

**I know, Oliver masterbating was kinda awkward for me too but I felt that he needed a different kind of release...he always work out in the show and this was another way for him to vent out his frustrations and maybe come to terms with something deep inside himself?  
><strong>

Read and Review and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

When Sam came too after being ambushed the first thing he did was call out Felicity's name and he wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. Sam quickly ran to his car and tried to start it but stopped dead when a click sounded from in passenger seat behind him "Drive" came a dangerous voice and Sam could do nothing but obey the voice as they drove down the street, when they had reached their destination, Sam tried to struggle as he was dragged from the car and pulled into the large warehouse.

* * *

><p>Felicity winced as even the slightest movement on her part caused the ties binding her wrists to pull and chaff her skin, she could already feel the skin breaking. Felicity lifted her head, it was the only part of her that wasn't tied down, and looked around. She was in a room back at the warehouse, alone and tied to a bed Felicity felt like crying; thank god she wasn't naked.<p>

Felicity wondered where Sam was and who had taken her; she also wondered if Oliver had got her message and if he was on his way. Felicity felt tears in her eyes as she thought of Oliver, if he had gotten her message he would turn up at the wrong place!

As the tears glazed over her eyes threatening to fall, a large lump forming in her throat that wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried to swallow it, the door banged open and three men came in. Felicity froze in shock as she recognized them! These were the men from her testing! Felicity tried to wipe her face of any emotion as they stood at the foot of the bed "It's good to see you again" Felicity felt her breath hitching in her throat as she locked eyes with one of the men "I remember you…" he brought his index and pointer fingers to his lips and licked them lazily "…sweetheart"

Felicity took a shaky breath as she mustered up the courage to talk "What…what do you want? Where's Sam?!"

"Mr Perry will be here soon" the same man answered, he was walking around the bed now and dragging his hand on the bedspread occasionally coming into contact with her legs "we have been told that the man who bought you has…not gotten his money's worth"

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked "he has!"

"That isn't what we've been told" the man smiled evilly as he lightly touched Felicity's leg again "we have been told that you and Mr Perry have not been 'acting' on the agreement of he pays good money and then has all the fun he wants with you"

"Sam…he did uhh does! Really!" Felicity winced as his hand travelled up her thigh "We have loads of fun!"

"Hmmm you say one thing and the boss says another…maybe we should ask a third party?"

The other two men left the room and quickly returned with a struggling Sam between them. Sam caught sight of her and started to struggle more shouting threats if any of them were to touch her "I bought her! She is MINE!" Sam roared and then locked eyes with Felicity "Felicity, are you Okay?! Are you hurt?" his question was met with a swift punch to the face

"Now that Mr Perry is here we can ask him" the man sauntered over the grabbed Sam's chin and forced him to look at him "have you been getting your money's worth? You know how the boss hates people not using the merchandise!"

Sam made his eyes focus on Felicity before answering the question "Y-Y-yes I have! I paid good money for her! Don't you think I would have gotten my money's worth?"

"Really? Well that isn't what we heard" Sam captors brought him to his knees and forced him to watch as the man closest to the bed moved forward and ran a hand from Felicity's face to her chest

"The boss says the deal is off, you can have your money back and she can go to someone more willing to stick to the bargain" he took a fist full of her shirt and ripped it from her body. Felicity screamed and tried to curl her body away and screamed again as the ties on her wrists rubbed and broke her skin, hot tears fell from her eyes now as she turned her head away.

Sam tried to break free, he punched his captors and screamed for Felicity to be let go but they held him down and punched him again when he wouldn't cooperate.

Felicity let the tears fall freely now as her clothes were ripped from her body, she cried out as the man got up onto the bed and straddled her, his fingers gripping her underwear and harshly yanking it down her legs "There, there sweetness! No need to cry, you're about to be with a real man!" He licked her neck long and slow causing Felicity to shudder in revulsion "Let's see how you do with me" and with that he roughly pushed two fingers inside her and sloppily kissed her neck as she screamed in pain "ease into it! You'll like it soon" he cooed and started to pump his fingers a little faster.

"STOP! LET HER GO PLEASE!" Sam felt his heart rip in two as Felicity was repeatedly violated in front of him, another finger inside rewarded Felicity's attacker with another agonizing scream "FELICITY!"

Felicity tried to move her body, bucked her hips violently against him but all it did was cut up her wrists more. Felicity shut her eyes tight as the man sunk his teeth into her neck and roughly thumbed her clit and laughed when she sobbed and silently begged to die.

Sam wished that he had gotten in touch with The Arrow although now he thought the green-clad vigilante would be too late in saving him or Felicity. He watched as her attacker pulled down his own pants and positioned himself at her entrance.

Felicity, with one last attempt at saving herself, took a deep breath which shook her body to the core and screamed a blood chilling scream as he entered her none to gently. Felicity couldn't think, couldn't feel anything anymore as the scream left her throat "PLEASE OLIVER HELP ME!"

"Scream for 'Oliver' all you want but no one is coming for you...except for me" the man laughed as he thrusted hard and fast

"I DISAGREE!" The sound of an arrow being released sang through the air and a blood red arrow embedded itself it his thigh "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sam watched as an Arrow lookalike came bursting into the room and made short work of the men holding him. The red archer ignored Sam and went to the bed, grabbed the man and threw him to the floor "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" The red archer drew back his fist and punched him in the face "Arrow! Arrow, I found her!"

Felicity was still and silent as the red archer bent over her and cut her bindings "Felicity?" He held her and looked into her eyes "Felicity talk to me please" he said gently but Felicity was too far gone into her shock and wouldn't say a word.

Before Sam could get up and say anything, a green gloved hand grasped him firmly and pushed him against the wall "Sam Perry?" The Arrow roared and gave Sam such a death glare Sam felt his insides turn to mush "You will answer to me!"

Sam looked from The Arrow to the red archer and back again, he vowed silently that he would cooperate but first he wanted Felicity out of here. Sam was about to voice his concerns when The Arrow growled and sent him to the ground in a heap and everything went black.

_**A/N: This chapter was hard to write but I got there in the end. I'm sorry that I didnt put in a heartfelt reunion with Oliver and Felicity but that will happen in the next chapter. I hope you read and review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

The Arrow didn't look away from Sam as he gave the red archer an order "untie Felicity and take her away from here, I'll catch up with you" he tore his gaze away from the terrified man long enough to watch the red archer swiftly cut through Felicity's bindings and hoist her up into his arms and carry her out to where he knew The Canary and Diggle were waiting.

"You bought Felicity" The Arrow growled at Sam "you bought her and then tore her apart!" he pushed Sam hard against the wall, stepped back and strung his bow with an arrow "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself before I destroy you"

"P-P-Please! Please! Yes I bought Felicity but it was the only thing I could do to save her! You have to believe me!" Sam begged "I care about Felicity, I've had a crush on her forever and would never wish this upon her in a million years! I bought her because I know what my father does to girls just like her: he gets them addicted to drugs and then has them raped for money!"

"Twelve seconds!" The Arrow roared with his grip on the bow tightening

"I've been reluctantly working for my father for years! I never raped any woman ever and refused to take part in the drug trafficking! I had a plan but I needed Felicity's help to make it happen!"

"Why did you need her?"

"Because of her connection to you! I read that you saved her a few times and knew that you had the power to shut down my father's business, my plan was that I would somehow contact you, hand Felicity over and talk to you about helping you take him down" Sam tried to look convincing and hoped that The Arrow would see his side of the story

"What makes you think I would help you after you defiled my partner?" The Arrow spat, did this guy really think he would help him?

"I never had sex with her! I told you I have never raped a woman in my life!"

"DON'T LIE! I SAW THE FOOTAGE!" The Arrow roared and pulled his arrow back tighter

"Our underwear never came off I promise, I never touched her" Sam pleaded with both his eyes and his words and could almost see the happiness in The Arrow's eyes and his muscles relax a little, Sam became confused when The Arrow put away his bow and went to the door "where are you going?" he asked "are you going to help?"

"My partner was attacked tonight, right now she is my top priority! I'll be in touch" The Arrow put his bow on his back and left Sam standing there bruised against the wall.

Once outside and under the cover of darkness, Oliver pulled back his hood and breathed a large sigh of relief; Sm never touched Felicity. However this relief was soon replaced by fear because Felicity was right now in the Lair bruised and bloody after her attack. Oliver grabbed his bike and sped off for home hoping that Felicity would hold on until he got there.

* * *

><p>Felicity shrunk away from Roy and Diggle as they tried to examine her, she still wasn't talking but her whimpers and small cries were enough to break their hearts. There were bruises up and down her arms, face, bite marks on both sides of her neck and collar bone, deep bruises on her hips and thighs and Roy shuddered to think of the internal damage from the rape.<br>Felicity kept whimpering and pushing them away as they tried to hook her up to an IV Drip "Please Felicity, this will make you feel better" Roy tried to soothe her but was met with a sharp slap as Felicity tried to scramble away

"Felicity, we're trying to help you" John came around the table and held her gently but all it did was scare Felicity more and she started to cry

"Guys, let me try" Sara came forward and took the needle connected to the drip from Roy and gestured for them to leave them "Felicity" Sara spoke soothingly as if to a chid "I'm not going to hurt you, neither are they but this drip will help you, just let us help you" Sara gently stroked her hair as she poke the needle into her skin and smiled as Felicity quietly nodded "she's completely in shock, so much so that she is catatonic – she can't speak"

"How long until she can talk?" Roy asked worriedly

"Hard to say, until she comes to terms with what she went through?" Sara shrugged and looked up at the stairs and saw Oliver who was stopped from going to them by Roy and John

"What're you doing?" Oliver asked dangerously "Let me go!"

"We can't Oliver, it's better for Felicity if Sara looks after her for now" Roy moved his neck to the side and displayed small red scratches "she did this when John and I were trying to give her the IV"

"Ollie, we can treat her wounds on the outside but she'll need a doctor to look at her internal wounds and it doesn't look good" Sara shook her head as they all looked at the dried blood on her thighs "I could take her if you want"

Oliver wasn't listening, he could only look at Felicity sitting on the med table shaking slightly in a shirt borrowed from Sara, she stared back at him with such fear it sent a chill up his spine. Sara explained that right now due to the shock of what she had been through she was completely unable to speak; Oliver would have given anything to hear Felicity babble right now.

John made arrangements for Felicity to go to the local hospital, Oliver paid in advance for the best room and the best doctors to treat her. Sara helped Felicity to the car and slowly drove off, Team Arrow would standby and wait for Sara to get back to them with any information. Oliver hated waiting and hated even more that he wasn't going with Felicity but John had told him how fearful she was around men right now and he didn't blame her.

To get his mind off of the hospital, of Felicity lying there getting asked questions she couldn't answer, he went on patrol and ruffed up a few low lives in The Glades. Even beating up thugs time and time again couldn't keep what happened tonight from his mind, Sam and Felicity had given him a lot to think about; Oliver knew that helping Sam put away Steven was the right thing to do but he couldn't leave Felicity right now.  
>He sat on a rooftop and racked his brains, he was so worried about Felicity it was driving him insane and that look of fear she gave him back at the foundry didn't make him feel any better.<p>

His phone beeped and he picked it up "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me" Sara responded "Felicity just got out from her examination, the doctor said that there is some tearing and severe shock and that she'll have to stay here for a bit until she calms down, she still isn't talking though"

"I'll be right there" Oliver hung up the phone before listening to Sara's plea to leave her for a bit and raced to the hospital and changed in a bathroom on the way. When he got to the hospital it was late and visiting hours were over but no one refused Oliver Queen when he asked to be taken to Felicity's room.  
>Sara met him outside her room and suggested they go get a cup of coffee first "You look pretty jittery"<p>

"Let me see her" Oliver demanded lightly and went in. Felicity lay in a ball in her bed covered by a blanket and was breathing shallowly – she was asleep. Sara left Oliver to sit by her bed, saying that she was there if he needed her.

Hours went by and Oliver just sat next to Felicity's bed either holding her hand lightly or simply keeping watch over her despite the uncomfortable chair. Just when Oliver could feel his eyelids drooping a small moan from Felicity sent a spark through him and he held her hand again "Felicity?" he asked as she began to restlessly move her legs. Oliver tried to wake her as Felicity screwed up her face and take deep terrified breaths "Felicity, you have to wake up!"

Felicity began to thrash wildly as her nightmare took control, she squealed and kicked her legs as Oliver took hold of her arms and tried to still her. Felicity woke with a start and gripped Oliver's arms so tight her knuckles went white "Felicity it's alright! I'm here I'm here!"

Felicity stared at him wild eyed, he was Oliver, her friend, her protector, her hero and he was there for her right now, she felt scared and vulnerable but she knew that Oliver was hers "Oliver!" she cried "Please don't leave me!" she sat up quickly, ignoring the pain she was in and hugged him close as tears fell

"I won't ever leave you" Oliver promised and held her just as tight, from this night on he would never leave her.

**A/N: Finally an Olicity moment even though it wasn't a kiss :( I enjoyed this chapter and I love protective Oliver so much!**

**Read and review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry guys but I had to put the Authors Note up here because yet again I am typing this up on my tablet and fpr some reason that is rather difficult. It is currently 11:51pm where I am and have been writing this chapter for 4 hours straight! Hope you enjoyand leave a review!**

"There is some vaginal tearing and extensive _bruising_ to her upper thighs, arms and abdominal area, I've given her some pain medication to take while she is recovering and I understand that she lives alone?" The doctor asked as he talked to the whole of Team Arrow who had come to visit her

"Yes she does but I can stay with her" Oliver put forward straight away

"I think it would be best if she had a female friend stay with her, after her ordeal she is a little nervous around men, you understand" The doctor said with a nervous smile "Miss Smoak should refrain from sexual intercourse for a little bit while she is healing, there is no set time limit for her, every patient is different, however if she rushes into having sex that could result in painful flashbacks"

"Pain meds and no sex, got it. Can we take her home now?" Oliver was impatient and wanting to get Felicity out of this place and in her own surroundings so she could begin healing "Let's go"

Team Arrow went into Felicity's room "Time to go home?" she asked from the bed

"Yep, you're all set and look what the doc gave you!" Roy held up a prescription for the pain medication and had Felicity take a look

"Not as strong as Digg's 'aspirin' but good enough" Felicity's eyes lit up as she tried to get out of bed but winced "guess I had better take it slow" she said as she eased herself to her feet

"Let me help" Oliver offered but then stopped midstride when he saw Felicity jump back from his touch and cringe, he let Sara help her stand and took a few steps back "sorry Felicity"

"It-it's Okay, I'm sorry I just…don't want your help right now" Felicity didn't look at him as she sat down in the wheelchair provided "I just want to go home"

Oliver ignored the pain in his chest as he, Roy and Diggle followed a few paces behind Sara who pushed Felicity out to the car park "I have some things to take care of, I'll come and check on you guys later" Oliver said goodbye to Sara, gave Felicity a soft smile and headed off to The Foundry; The Arrow had someone he needed to call.

* * *

><p>How's Felicity? Is she Okay? Have you seen her? Sam's worry, even if it was over the phone, made Oliver's stomach turn with annoyance<p>

"She is fine, she's home right now" Oliver responded with his voice modulator on "now about your father and how you propose we take him down?"

Right, right so umm I heard he is planning to move all the girls he has to somewhere overseas, we should probably act sooner rather than later

"You'll come to Starling and meet me so we can talk further" Oliver knew that Sam knew he meant it as an order and not as a request

Yeah, I will. I wanted to see Felicity anyway and see how she is doing after…what happened

"You'll see her when she is fully healed" Why did Oliver sound so protective? He felt like punching Sam again for his kind and worried words "I'll see you in Starling in a few days. I'll contact you" and with that Oliver hung up his phone and put it down on the table. Oliver needed to do something, he couldn't think of Arrow-ing up right now so he opted for target practice and made way for his bow and some tennis balls.

He threw the tennis balls high in the air and one by one he squewerd them into the wall. Oliver began to imagine that the balls were Felicity's attackers and grew more and more aggressive with his shooting, until he was out of arrows and threw his bow to the ground and ran his hands through his hair. Felicity was violated because he didn't get there in time! Oliver could still hear her frightened screams, could still see her beautiful small body being crushed under the man's weight and feel the fear he felt when he finally found her.

"Felicity is going to be Okay, man " Oliver hadn't noticed John come down the stairs "Sara is going to stay with her, she'll be safe"

"I didn't save her, I was too late and now Felicity is hurting!" Oliver said in a pained voice

"Felicity is a little scared and-"

"A little scared?! She was terrified of me when I tried to help her, those men destroyed her" Oliver roared

"Take a walk in her shoes Oliver! She was raped! She has every right to be nervous or scared around men, wouldn't you be if you were her?" John tried to calm his friend down but nothing he said would help "have you come up with a plan to catch and take down Steven Perry?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Sam again in a few days, I'll figure it out then" Oliver shrugged and went to get the tennis balls out of the wall "I hope Felicity is alright, do you think I should see her?" He asked hopefully

"Maybe leave it to her to decide. She knows you're here and she'll see you when she is ready. Just give her a few days" John smiled and helped Oliver with tbe tennis balls "Wow, they're really stuck in there! Remind me to never get on your bad side!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver sat in his office trying to listen to the meeting going on in front of him, something about outsourcing some of QC stock or something about sending some of QC overseas; Oliver really wasn't listening.

Oliver had given Felicity time off to heal, he made it so that her time away was turned into an indefinite paid vacation, however without Felicity to organize his meetings, write his speeches and take notes in meetings so he could go over them later because he hadn't been paying attention he was slipping with the company. All he could think about was Felicity. She hadn't said much, small talk with Sara and apologizing to Roy for slapping him was as far as she got before clamping up again. Felicity mostly stayed in bed but Sara managed to coax her out to the lounge room for meals.

Oliver nearly jumped out of his skin when a text message came through on his phone: Felicity asked to see him! Oliver stood up, gave an excuse that it was a family emergency, asked that the meeting be pushed back a few days and headed out to his car and called John on the way. Felicity wanted to see him there was no force that would stop him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sara greeted Oliver at the door and let him in "Hey Ollie"

"Felicity asked about me?"

"Straight to the point, huh?" Sara smiled but quickly composed herself when she saw Oliver's no-joke look "yeah she did, I'm not sure why you'll have to ask her yourself"

Oliver nodded his thanks and went to her room and softly knocked on the door "Felicity?" He opened the door and saw Felicity sitting on her bed, she didn't respond as he came in and shut the door but one look at Felicity told him to leave it ajar. Oliver stood next to the bed and simply took in her appearence: she was thinner than usual, her hair was unwashed and her skin was paler, her lips cracked and sore looking.

"I saw Roy a few days ago" Felicity's voice was small as it reached his ears, so small and quiet "I said that I was sorry for slapping him. I can't believe that I slapped him" she said sincerely

"I'm sure you're not the first girl to slap him" Oliver tried his hand at humor but soon stopped when he saw Felicity's confused face "do you...remember why you slapped him?"

"I was scared, something to do with what happened to me?" Felicity asked and brought her knees up to her chin

"Do you remember it?" Oliver asked softly "do you remeber what happened to you?"

"When I sleep I remember things, being afraid is what I remember most. Being scared and I remember...hands and they were-" Oliver could see that Felicity was reacting to her experience and quickly made to stop her

"Felicity, stop. You don't have to talk about it"

"The doctor said that talking would help me! Talking would help me heal" Felicity raised an eyebrow

"I want you to get better Felicity, but in your own time. If you push your mind to show something you aren't ready to face then you could hurt yourself!" Oliver took her hands securely in his but dropped them again after realizing what he had done, he didn't want to scare her.

Felicity eyed him before she squared her shoulders and went on "I remember Sam being there only he was in a corner, I can feel hands on me and...I'm terrified...only I don't know why...I can't remember"

"Felicity please stop, you'll hurt yourself!" Oliver begged but Felicity ignored him and was determined to remember even if it hurt her and Oliver

"Hands...did those hands give me my bruises? They were all over me, my arms, thighs and stomach...pain and...weight on me" Felicity screwed up her face as she fought the pain and carried on "weight and pushing...so much pushing"

Something inside her snapped, her eyes lost their sparkle, her breathing became shorter and more desperate as the realization hit her. Oliver quickly grabbed her hands in his and made her look at him, he promised that he would be there for her "You...you were too late!" Her cries were shattering him as he wrapped her protectively in his arms as her mind spun out of control "You were too late and they...they..."

"I am more sorry than anyone in the world, I am so sorry Felicity" Oliver rocked them gently back and forth as her sobs shook her body "I'm here nowand I'll protect you no matter what, I promise" Oliver hated thst she had forced herself to remember, now her healing would probably take longer but she was always stubborn like that.

"...wantthemdead"

"What was that?" Oliver asked as he pulled back to hear her

"I want them dead Oliver! Kill them! Kill them for what they did to me! Kill them for what they are still doing to those poor other girls! KILL THEM PLEASE!" Felicity screamed and held Oliver all the tighter

Oliver had never seen her like this before, so broken and thirsty for blood, to be honest it chilled him to the bone and he didn't know what to say "I will" was all he could come up with as he held her and rocked her back and forth as she cried broken sobs.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam heard his phone ringing as soon as he got off the train at Starling Train Station and answered it, feeling nervous when he saw it was a blocked number calling him "Hello?"

_So, you're finally in Starling, took you long enough _Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he heard The Arrow's voice

"Yeah, just got off the train are you watching me or something?" Sam gave a nervous chuckle

_Yes _The Arrow answered _the Jackson Hotel is a couple of streets from your location, get a room there and I'll meet you there so we can talk_

"Uhh, Okay. Hey, how's Felicity?" Sam asked hopefully and the connection was rudely cut off, The Arrow had hung up on him "Wow, rude much?" he sighed to himself and made his way to the hotel, he was finally going to get justice against his father!

* * *

><p>Sara stood outside Felicity's bedroom door with a tray of food and knocked softly "Felicity, it's Sara, did you want some lunch?"<p>

No answer.

"Felicity? You really should eat something" Sara pressed and opened the door slightly and wasn't surprised at what she saw yet her heart still hurt at the sight: Felicity lay on her bed curled up in a little ball, the light from the window shined through and showed Sara a tear stained face that was paler by the day and lack of eating didn't help either, her ribs weren't showing yet so that was something.

"Please eat something" Sara walked in and put the tray down on her bedside table "for me?" she asked and held out the sandwich to her "I hope I made it the way you like"

Felicity stared at the food uncomprehending "I'm not hungry"

"If not for me then please, eat for Oliver" Sara pressed further, knowing that Oliver was the only way to get a reaction from her right now either good or bad

"Oliver?" some of the brightness in her eyes returned momentarily but was then extinguished as tears came to them "Oliver…" Sara put the sandwich down on the tray and got up onto the bed behind Felicity and held her as she shook and soothed _forcing herself to remember has made her worse now _she thought to herself as Felicity cried softly

"You're going to be alright" Sara promised "Oliver is going to catch the men who did this"

"I want him Sara, I want Oliver here with me, I need him" Felicity said with such pain and urgency that the assassin was a little scared but got up from the bed and went out to her phone and dialled Oliver's number and when he didn't answer she rang the number he used when he was in Arrow-mode and waited while it rang and rang.

* * *

><p>The Arrow waited for Sam Perry to come up from the stair well up to the roof, he waited in the shadows and only came out when Sam appeared "What information do you have for me"<p>

Sam whirled around in shock and smiled when he saw the green clad archer "Hey Arrow" he said as if greeting an old friend "I have some information for you, I took care of some of it, the drug trafficking one for instance: I reset the cars GPS's to go the long way around the city and then end up at the police station" he said proudly

_Something Felicity would do _The Arrow gave a ghost of a smile "Good, anything else?" he felt his phone ring but didn't pick it up "Do you know your dads next move?" his phone vibrated again

"Yeah, he has plans to move some girls overseas, he has been paid handsomely for them too"

"Do you know when he's going to move them?" The Arrow asked ignoring his phone yet again

"Sorry, no" Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably but then a hopeful look appeared on his face "Hey, how's Felicity? Is she alright? Can I see her?" he stepped forward

"Not yet" The Arrow turned away from Sam "she still isn't healed" The Arrow reached for his phone when it started to ring again and saw that it was Sara "I have to go, we'll talk later, I'll get onto Steven Perry too but you should find out more information, I still need you while Felicity is healing" he went to the edge of the building and shot an arrow overhead

"Can I see her, please?" Sam asked desperately as he sprang forward as The Arrow looked back to say goodbye

"No" and with that last short remark The Arrow leapt from the building into the air and down onto the street leaving Sam both sad and amazed in his wake.

Oliver took off his hood once he was on his bike and looked at his phone, two miss calls and a text on the other from Sara asking where he was and that Felicity needed him. He sped off to Felicity's house; if she needed him he was determined to be there for her.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Oliver stepped into the lounge room without waiting for Sara and move aside "Felicity asked for me?"<p>

"She is in her room but Ollie I would be careful" Sara gently took hold of his arm to stop him "when she forced herself to remember what happened…it hurt her deeply Oliver and she is still trying to process it"

"I know, I was there when she remembered, I'll be careful" Oliver promised but then continued on about Sam "Steven's son is in Starling with information, apparently Steven has been paid to send some girls overseas"

"Do you know when?" Sara asked "and where?"

"Sam is working on it until Felicity is fully healed, he asked to see her and I didn't think that was a great idea" Oliver couldn't hide anything from Sara so why bother in lying?

"He helped her, Ollie. Sam said he never touched her and tried to stop those men from raping her" Sara came to Sam's defence "however, given what she has been through, Sam might prove to be a trigger for her, it might not be a good idea for her to see him" Sara noticed that Oliver's eyes sparkled slightly at her reasoning and smiled "Felicity has been waiting for you, you shouldn't keep her waiting any longer"

Oliver nodded to Sara and went to Felicity's room and knocked gently "Felicity? It's Oliver" he opened the door when he heard her answer to come in "are you alright?"

Felicity was sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest staring blankly at the wall, Oliver knelt down beside the bed and asked again if she was alright "I don't understand" came her reply

"You don't understand what?" Oliver asked

"Those men…what those men did to me and those other girls…why?" Felicity turned her eyes to meet his and looked at him with such confusion and pain "I…I tried to fight them but they –"

Oliver stood up and sat on the bed next to her and was surprised when Felicity leaned into him and rested her head in the curve of his neck "They are sick Felicity, but I'll find them and teach them a lesson" he vowed "no one will ever treat you like that ever again"

"No" Felicity said quickly and grabbed a fistful of his Arrow jacket, still not looking at him "I don't want you getting hurt, you saw what they did to me, imagine what they could do to you"

Felicity really was remarkable, with everything she had been through she was still worried about _him_ getting hurt! "No one is going to rape me" Oliver said with a slight smile but then dropped it from his face when Felicity didn't see him try to lighten the mood "Felicity, look at me" he asked and watched her as she leaned away slightly to look into his eyes "I'm going to be fine, no one is going to hurt me, or Roy or Sara or John"

"Those men aren't real men though, Oliver! They're savage animals and they hurt me and they'll hurt you too! I know I asked you to…kill them…for me but I don't want you getting hurt!" Felicity grabbed another fist full of his jacket with her other hand and looked into his eyes with a fire that swelled inside her "they're animals, Oliver! You have to listen to me!"

Oliver gently took hold of her hands and held them in his "Felicity, it's going to be alright. We can handle this together, all of us"

Felicity threw her arms around his neck and held him close, why couldn't he understand that these men were going to hurt him? Maybe even kill him! She couldn't lose Oliver "I can't let you get hurt"

Oliver knew that Felicity was still fragile and tried to think of something to say but his mind went blissfully blank as he held her. Felicity moved her head slightly into his neck and pressed her lips lightly to his skin _oh no _Oliver knew that this was a bad idea, he couldn't do this right after her attack, she was vulnerable and confused. Just when he was about to tell her stop let him go he felt her lips on his skin again and a warmth spread through him "F-F-Felicity, I think –"

"You're not like them Oliver" Felicity kissed his neck and moved so that she was looking at him again "You're good, the way you help people" she leaned closer "the city can't lose The Arrow, I can't lose you either"

Oliver smiled "I told you you're not going to lose me but we have to get Steven and we will, you need to focus on getting better" he tried to make her understand "I need you to get –"

Felicity leaned in and kissed him quickly, the feel of her lips on his sent a shiver up his spine and when Felicity moved her lips, clearly asking for some kind of reaction, Oliver returned the kiss hesitantly. This wasn't right, Felicity was hurting, she was vulnerable and Oliver Queen, although he was a notorious playboy, had never taken advantage of a woman and he certainly wasn't going to start with a sweet girl like Felicity. Oliver knew what his mind was telling him was right but the way his body was responding to her; he melted into her.

Oliver kissed her back and held her close, putting all his feelings and promises into the kiss, his lips falling into sink with Felicity's and his hands going up and down her back. Oliver didn't object with Felicity pulled him down on top of her and quickly shifted his weight so as not to crush her and let himself simply enjoy the feel of her under him. Felicity moaned deliciously as Oliver ran his fingers through her hair and arched her back to press into him harder and smiled when Oliver growled and kissed her neck again and lightly bit at her pulse point. Felicity could feel herself slipping away and willed herself to give in, just give in and let Oliver take her _oh god…just please, Oliver please take me _she thought hungrily and raked her nails down his back still wondering why on earth he was still wearing a shirt!

Oliver kissed her with equal hunger, his hand snaking up her thigh and finding the hem of her shirt and lightly sliding under it to feel the smooth skin underneath. Oliver groaned as Felicity gripped him harder and gasped with pleasure _yes Oliver! Please oh god _"Uhh…ngh!" she moaned aloud as her breaths became quicker "O-Oli…Ngh" her voice ceased to work as Oliver lightly ran the tip of his finger round and round her belly button while his mouth licked and bit at her pulse point, she thrusted into him needing more of her, to feel more of him against her. Oliver took his cue and dragged his finger away from her belly button and down to her pants waist band and wrapped his finger around it and slowly pulled it down and laughed softly into Felicity's neck as she deliciously moaned again.

When Oliver's finger graced the lining of her underwear something inside Felicity snapped to alertness and Felicity opened her eyes wide in alarm and roughly dug her nails into Oliver's back and gasped for him to stop. Oliver must have mistaken her gasp of fear for one of pleasure and pushed his finger lower into her underwear and when Felicity squealed and squirmed against him did Oliver know that something was wrong.

"Stop! STOP! PLEASE _STOP!_" Felicity pushed Oliver away as tears spilled from her eyes "no! Don't touch me! No!" she scrambled away and brought her knees up to her chest and looked away

Oliver wanted to kill himself. How could he let himself be carried away and when Felicity was recovering from her attack?! He got up from the bed, her soft sobs were like knives to his heart, and tried to apologise but Felicity refused to look at him "Maybe…maybe I'm not as fine as I thought" she reasoned and wiped her eyes "you should go I…need to be alone"

"Felicity, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – I…" Oliver fought for something to say _I'm sorry _was his only thought as he left the room and angrily went to the front door "Sara!" he called

"Ollie? Is everything Okay?" Sara ran from the kitchen "I heard Felicity scream, did she have a flashback or something?"

"I'm going to the lair to find anything I can on Steven Perry's new plan, Roy and I are going to patrol the streets for double the amount of time until we find someone who knows anything, I'm going to have Diggle ask Lyla to contact A.R.G.U.S to see if they can help too, I want you to stay here and protect Felicity" his eyes flashed angrily "I'm going to slaughter those men when I find them" he opened the door and slammed it again on his way out, leaving Sara standing alone in the lounge room wondering what the hell was going on.

**A/N: YAY! AN OLICITY KISS/MAKEOUT SESSION! Oh my god this was so much fun (up until Felicity had her flashback of course) but Oliver isn't the kind of guy to take advantage of a woman and Felicity really isn't in her right mind right now. She will get better.**

**Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sam sat at the computer in his hotel room, he had been searching, typing and scanning for hours trying to find information on his father's scheme but had only found a location on where the girls were going to be taken – to Africa. Sam had found that there were a number of gangs and drug lords that had paid Steven handsomely for the girls.

Sam tried looking for more information but the screens were making his eyes hurt, he rubbed them and sat back from the computer and took a deep breath. He had a location and guessed that since his father had already been paid, the girls were going to be moved in the next couple of days or a week at most. Sam wished he could tell The Arrow but he had no way of contacting him; all he could do was wait; then an idea struck him. Sam didn't need to contact The Arrow, he could send all the information he had found to Felicity who could pass it on to The Arrow! Sam pulled up the email tab on his screen, typed in Felicity's email address and forwarded all the information to her.

He took a deep breath when he sent it, he cared for Felicity and hoped that she was alright, he wished The Arrow would let him see her! Sam finished his drink and went to watch TV on his bed wondering if, now that he had more information, that The Arrow would let him see his oldest friend. 

* * *

><p>Sara heard a soft <em>ping <em>coming from Felicity's computer and went over to see what it was. Felicity joined her and looked more alive than she had in days since Oliver left her house in a rather angry mood. Felicity clicked on the little envelope icon and read through Sam's email, it had been ages since she had seen Sam and some part of her missed him greatly while another part of her wanted to stay away.

"It's information about where his father is sending the girls, Felicity maybe you shouldn't be looking at this?" Sara put a comforting hand on Felicity's shoulder and tried to direct her away from the screen and back to her room

"Sam…I haven't seen him in so long" Felicity weakly tried to push Sara away "I would like to see him"

"Felicity, you're still healing, I don't think that's a good idea" Sara pointed out

Something inside Felicity lit up and she pushed Sara away with more strength than she thought possible, she had a fire in her and Sara looked at her friend questioning what was going through her mind "I want to see Sam. I want to stop those girls from going away, Sara…" something oddly dark and determined flashed in her eyes "…I _need _to stop Steven! Only I can do it!"

Sara knew that sometimes, in order to fully recover from something traumatic, you had to face it head on and fight it. Sara knew that this was what Felicity had to do but would Oliver let her see Sam again?

"I'll talk to Oliver and tell him you want to come back" Sara smiled "I know you can do this"

"I need to see Sam now" Felicity said determinedly and marched off to her room to find a change of clothes

"What? Now? You can't see him now we have to go talk to Oliver and see what he thinks!" Sara followed her and tried to reason with her friend "maybe you should slow down a little and think about what you're doing?"

"Maybe you should let me do this and get out of my way" Felicity snapped and stared daggers at Sara who stood there dumbly wondering who had kidnapped the sweet kind Felicity and replaced her with this determined strong fighter.

* * *

><p>It was only an hour later from when Sam had sent his email to Felicity that he heard a knock on his hotel room door "Who is it?" he asked suspiciously and looked through the peephole and nearly fell over when he saw Felicity "Felicity?!" Sam quickly opened the door and let her in "I've missed you so much!" he wasted no time and pulling her in for a warm hug that may have lasted longer than was considered appropriate "are you alright? Are you hurt? The Arrow wouldn't let me see you and I've been worried sick!"<p>

"The Arrow kept you from me?" Felicity pulled away and looked at him questioningly "well, he shouldn't have done that and I'm glad you sent me the email, I want to help you take down your father"

Sam smiled at Felicity so warmly that it gave Felicity a strange feeling in her stomach "Felicity I…I'm happy that you want to help and I believe you can but, I don't want do anything that will hurt you or make you uncomfortable or scared, if you see those men again are you going to be Okay?" he asked and took hold of her hand and stared deeply into her eyes

"Yes. I think so. I need to do this Sam" Felicity said in a strong voice that she hardly ever used but felt good about "I want to help"

"Felicity" Sam touched his free hand to her cheek tenderly "I love that you want to help" he smiled down at her and felt a warmth start to spread around his body "and I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, no one will get to you and if someone does want to hurt you they'll have to go through me first" he meant every word and knew that Felicity believed him. They would catch his father together and then…who knows? Maybe they could start where they left off at the party and their first real kiss?  
>Sam searched her face for any kind of hesitation but all that was there was fierce determination, drive and a fire that he was sure was catching because he felt it to. Sam leaned in ever so slightly still searching her face before lightly pressing his lips to hers.<p>

"I'll _gladly _go through you!"

Both of them sprang apart, Sam instinctively pushed Felicity behind him shielding her from this new threat; The Arrow.

The green clad archer stood there, arrow notched and ready to fly, along with the red archer and a woman in head to toe black leather "_get away from her!_" he said dangerously

"Now hold on a minute I can explain!" Sam started but The Arrow stopped him with an arrow sailing passed his head barely missing him

"I told you not to contact her!"

"And was that really necessary?" Felicity stepped out from behind Sam and approached The Arrow and poked him in the chest "why would you keep him from me? Sam was there for me and protected me and made sure I was alright"

"I was…I was protecting you and making sure nothing upset you while you were healing" The Arrow hated having to explain himself

"And I thank you for it but I needed to be here, I needed to see Sam and I _need _to catch Steven if I have any hope of feeling better again" Felicity looked over at the woman in black "you said that in order to fully heal from anything traumatic you needed to face it head on" the woman in black nodded and Felicity turned to The Arrow again "I need to do this, I want to help you guys bring those girls home"

Sam could see The Arrow looking at Felicity the same way he did: with pride, concern and with a need to protect her. He couldn't help but feel that this green archer had the same feelings for her as he did for Felicity. Sam stepped forward and vowed to help stop Steven in any way he could and to protect Felicity by any means necessary "I already have a plan for how we can stop my father"

The Arrow slowly stepped around Felicity and glared at Sam "I have a plan too. We do this my way and if I think you're not living up to your side of the bargain and protecting her I will not miss next time"

Sam nodded three times, the fear clearly showing on his face as the three vigilantes left the hotel room, Sam took hold of Felicity's hand before she left and turned her to face him "don't worry" he smiled "we'll catch my father"

"I know but Sam I –" Felicity flinched when The Arrow called her name, he ran out to meet them and they all left the hotel under the cover of darkness.

**A/N: I am sorry that this took longer than usual to come out but I hit a snag with this story for a while and left it until I could think of something. I love strong Felicity and protective Oliver is just sooooo much fun!**


End file.
